When I'm with you
by Thirteenth-Clover
Summary: Rich and Poor. It's what keeps their relationship in complete chaos. But as these two people are forced together, they serectly form a friendship. Serect behind serect;Everything starts with the words in their Notebooks. Roxiri Namora
1. It's only a simple detention

**Title;** When I'm with you

**Chapter One;** It's only a simple detention

**x**

**Notes;** Hmm, Starting a new story isn't entirely bad. I'm gonna update soon for my other story soon. I just had this idea lingering in my mind and had to get it up. Don't own anything, agreed? Agreed.

**x**

The high school they attended had every stereotype in the books. Preps, Nerds, Punks, Emos, Jocks, everyone. It had the stories from the teachers sleeping with the students. To the students going to class high. It had every drama from 'you've slept with him' to 'you liar!'. No-one trusted anyone. But somehow everyone pretended to all be friends. But in the whole entire school, they're was two groups that divided everyone.

The rich and The poor.

Half of them came from one side of town and the other came from top of the hill. It was that simple. No-one talked to the other side. They both hated each other with a burning passion. They were all too different to cope with each other. But somehow there was always a leader - someone to defend the weak on their side. Someone who wasn't scared to speak their minds to protect their side.

Those two people hated each other the most. Ever since middle school, they were horrible and mean to each other. They never _never _got along. Walking down the same hall way put everyone their tense situation. Those two people were extremely different and had extremely different point of views.

Roxas Tsukahara was a blond boy with a talent to skate any park in the city. He was always happy and ready for anything. He was strong willed and believed what was right, no matter what. He was seventeen and in the second year. Then there was Kairi, Kairi Nakamura. She was also seventeen and in all the same classes as Roxas. She was bossy and cruel, picked on anyone who hung out with Roxas. She was extremely arrogant, and she owned the school. While her father owned the city.

The blonde young man walked down the hall with a casual feeling, he had his hands in his pockets and his laid back. His skateboard in between his left arms as he grinned. He had a brilliant smile and every girl swooned over him. His hair lightly brushed over his eyes and spiked from the back to the front. He had deep blue eyes that gleamed with some kind of twisted emotion. But they were also kind in the simplest way.

'Rox,' A hushed voice came from behind him. He jumped but quickly turned around and smiled. She smiled back with a quiet smile. 'Good Morning.'

'Morning Nam,'

Namine nodded and began to walk with him. She had lighter blonde then he had, almost blending in with her pale skin along with her pale eyes. Namine Sasaki was one of Roxas's best friends and one of Kairi's worst enemies. They also had another best friend, named Axel Ichiro whom they called Axe. They had a thing with three coded names. They were goofy like that.

'Where's Axe?' Namine asked quietly.

Roxas shrugged, 'He's probally in class trying to get with the new teacher. She's young and hot, so I hear.' He sighed. 'Axe's a energetic ass.'

'I _heard_ that!' A sly voice came from behind them. They both turned around with widened eyes and shocked expressions. 'Every word of it.' He pointed out. He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. 'We're not friends anymore.' He said in a baby voice.

Roxas and Namine looked at each other with blank looks then grinned. They both at Axel with grins and wrapped a powerful hug around them. 'Oi!' He said, as he looked down at the two small people hugging him. His arms in the air with a soft look on his face.

'We love you though,' Namine cried fakely, trying her hardest not to smile.

'Yeah, what would we do without our energetic ass?' Roxas asked with a smirk planted on his face. Axel raised his eyebrow and chuckled. 'Well, we should head back to class.' He let go and turned around to only find Kairi standing there. Roxas instantly glared.

Kairi had her arms cross and she glared back at Roxas. She had thin red hair that brushed her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes with filled with anger. Her two friends stood behind her with the same glare. One boy named Sora, Sora Hoshino. They were both dating and rumored to be getting married after high school. Riku Ashia was taller then the both of them and the kindest of them all. Roxas stood in front of Namine in a protective way.

'Yeah, that's right. Hug in the middle of the hallway and get in my way. Thanks.' She spat at him.

'No problem.' He grinned.

'Move.'

'Go around.'

'I _said _move.'

'and I _said _go around.'

'Roxas.'

'That's right.'

'MOVE.'

'NO.'

They both stared at each other with anger in their looks. Just then the bell rang and they looked at the students around them. They all looked scared and all tensed. Everyone just had to watch what was going to happen to the two most popular people in school.

'You poor Bastard.' She sneered.

Roxas laughed, 'Your the one who's poor. See those two behind you and all the people who follow you. I betcha none of them like you. You don't have friends, do you? And the sad thing is, I think you know that.' Before Roxas could say anymore cruel words, a loud slap came across his face.

His eyes widened and he slowly glanced at her. Maybe, he wouldn't have believe that look on her face if he hadn't seen it. The look of pain and hurt. But it was only for a second. Then she smiled sweetly.

'And I betcha you have to friends and are poor.'

'You're ass.' Axel spoke. 'He has friends.'

'Y-Yeah!' Namine stepped to the side. So that Kairi could see her. 'Leave Roxas alone!'

'Or what?' She asked, flipping her hair.

'Let's just leave the poor boy and his lackies alone,' Sora said cruelly. Placing a hand on her small shoulder.

'Go to hell, Sora.' Roxas shot.

'What did you say?' He asked. Knowing paying attention to the blonde boy. He stepped closer and so did Roxas.

'You heard me.' He growled.

Sora and Roxas. They missed each other deeply. Anyone had a kean eye could see that, Namine and Riku noticed. But never said anything. The best of friends on different sides, hated each other from the pit of their stomachs now.

Sora's fist trembled, 'Go back to your shack.'

'Go back to your snobby mansion.'

'Fuc -' Sora started. But a small women stood in between them. Her eyes shut and an annoyed look on her face. Roxas and Sora blinked, she was so unexpected and small. But she take any students bullshit and that was that.

'Get to your damn homerooms now, and if not - get the hell out of this hallway.' No-one moved and her teeth clenched. 'NOW.' And everyone scurried into different directions. She then smiled as her eyes twinkled. 'Roxas, Kairi, Sora, Namine, Axel and Riku. Come with me.' They looked at each other and obidentally followed her.

They came to a small room with just enough desks for them. It was very odd and they figured she must be the new teacher. She was a small brunette with maroon colored eyes. She played with some papers as they pushed their chairs apart and sat across from each other. She looked at them thoughtfully and smiled kindly.

'You're a bunch of dumbasses, ne?' She asked in a sweet voice. Their faces dropped and Axel hit his head on the desk at the unexpected question. Hot but cruel, was how she seemed to be. 'You can call me Tifa. I'll be you teacher from now on. All six of yous.'

'Who says?' Riku asked, in a casual voice. 'We don't have to stay here. Kairi's dad won't let you keep us here. But those scum over there can stay.'

'Like we wanted to stay with dirty people like you, anyway. Sheesh.' Axel rolled his eyes. Riku growled at him.

'Shut up.' She said firmly. Something in her voice made them flinch. 'You will come here every morning, whether her dad says so or not. If not you will not be able to graduate. I took it up with someone higher then her dad.' She had already won an arguement that hadn't even started yet.

'Psh, as if.' Kairi sighed at the pathetic teacher. 'I'm stronger then you, I don't have to stay here and neither do my friends.'

'You're nothing but a stupid teenager who think she knows everything. I'd be like you, but I don't think I could stick my head that far up my ass.'

Kairi's face turned completely red and she became completely flustered with anger. Roxas snickered with laughs. How he wanted to point and laugh at her.

'And you boy, you in way over you head.' She pointed at Roxas. It was Kairi's turn to snicker and Roxas only growled at the both of them. 'Just for that. You two will attend detention together after school.'

'WHAT?!' They both jumped at the exact same time. Screaming at the same pitch. Then they looked at each other and glared more then ever.

'Is that all you guys ever do? Is glare and bitch? Sheesh,' She sighed. 'This will be the most boring thing ever.' Kairi and Roxas sense she loved playing with their minds. 'So come here after school and we'll discuss your assignment. Okay?' She smiled kindly and turned back around. She began writing quotes on the board and literally demanded that they right them out in new notebooks.

**x**

_'Hey, do think when we enter Middle School -'_

_'We'll be okay?' Sora finished for his friend._

_Roxas stared and then nodded, 'I mean our dads don't like each other at all. Our families are completely different and -'_

_'Ah, don't worry about it.' Sora grinned his confident smile and patted his back. 'I'm sure we'll be friends no matter what.'_

_'Really? I don't think so..' Roxas shook his head. He then looked up into the sky and blew his bangs off his face. Only to find them fall back over his eyes. 'I think we'll drift apart.'_

_'Why do you say that?' He asked, looking surprised and saddened. 'I want us to be friends. We're best friends, Roxas.'_

_'Sora, I'll be your best friend no matter what. I promise.' He smiled at the brown haired boy. Sora's eyes opened with happiness. 'But whatever happens - I hope - you still think of me every now and then.'_

_'You act like we'll never see each other again.' He pouted._

_'We might not.'_

_'I hate how mature you are.' He sighed. Closing his eyes and leaning back on his hands. Letting out a smaller sigh. 'Sometimes I don't get you and I know you best.' He laughed. 'Can you believe that?'_

_Roxas blinked and then smiled, 'No, I can believe that. It's not that hard to believe.'_

_Sora nodded and stuck out his pinky. 'Promise me that you'll think about me every now and then, too.'_

_Roxas stared shockingly at his pinky. Then glanced up at his grinning face, Roxas laughed and grabbed Sora's pinky with his, full of confidence. 'Promise.'_

**x**

Roxas sighed glumly at the door with his friends beside him. Namine had her hands within his and stared at him sympathy. Axel had his hands on his hips and looked in the room excitedly. With his hands in fists and he was jumping in place.

'Tell me everything when you get in, right from beginning to end when you get out. Kay, Rox?' He asked with puppy dog eyes. He nodded and smiled at his friend.

'Oh, you're here already...' Kairi sighed from behind them. Sora and Riku were with them and she walked right past them as if they weren't there. She opened they the door and left her friends. Roxas gave another sigh and followed her. Sora stared at Namine and scratched the back of his head. Axel and Riku stared at each other and quickly looked away.

Awkward...

'Well, let's go get some Ice Cream and come meet Roxas in two hours.' Axel quickly suggested and grabbed her hand. Leading her away from the two boys. Sighing as he turned the corner, Namine giggled.

Tifa had prepared two desks for them. Right next to each other and they were both nailed to the dirty floor. Kairi and Roxas stared at each other in disgust. But sat down anyway to avoid Tifa's sweet words. But they looked away from each other and sat as far away as possible. Tifa watched their actions and quickly judged them. She placed her hands behind her back and chuckled.

'Roxas and Kairi. You both are popular in this school.'

They didn't bother to answer. They both huffed and only prayed the two hours would go by quickly. They hated hated this more then anything. They didn't want to be here, anywhere but here.

'Why is that?'

'Does it matter?' Kairi shot. Now becoming annoyed.

'Look what've you done to this school.' She shot back. 'Why do you hate each other? You have no reason to hate each other. Nor divide this school into poor and rich. Everyone is poor and rich in their own way and I'm _not _speaking money wise.'

'You were here, _How_ long? Don't act like you understand the whole situation.' Roxas huffed. Not daring to look at her. 'Because you don't.'

Tifa smiled. 'I don't think you even understand the whole situation.' Roxas and Kairi both had the same reaction. But they didn't know it or see it but Tifa did and she smiled. 'But I want you too.' This time they both looked at her with odd expressions. She threw two beautiful hardcover notebooks at them. 'I want you to write.'

'What?' Roxas asked.

'WRITE.' She screamed.

'I HEARD YOU!!' Roxas yelled, plugging his ears. 'What I meant was - What are we supposed to write?'

'That's up to you both.'

'Both?' Kairi's eyebrow raised. 'I don't like where this is going...' She said under her breath. But Roxas caught what she meant and they both eyed the teacher.

'I don't care what you write. It could be about your day. Your thoughts, poems, lyrics, quotes, words, times, dates, _anything_. But here's the trick -' She winked at them. Making them feel more sick in the stomach. 'I want to write about each other.'

'WHAT?!' Once again they screamed in unison. Jumping up their seats and glancing at each other, but turned their focus to the teacher and glared at her.

'You'll spend every day together. I don't give a shit if you have to pretend to like each other, I don't give a damn how you do this. All I want you to write is about each other. You're thoughts, poems, lyrics, quotes, words, times, dates, _anything_ about each other. You'll be the best of friends.' She grinned. 'Every day, I want dates and every day I will check it out. If you don't want me to read it, I simply won't or if you don't mind, I'll take a peak.'

'That's not -'

'Fair!' Roxas finished.

'We have nothing in common. I hate that guy!' She pointed at him.

'Hey! Stop talking as if I weren't here you air headed dumb ass!' Roxas growled. Kairi turned her head and growled.

'Oh, shut up I wasn't talking to you.'

'You were talking about me! That counts as something!'

'Well, to bad it doesn't matter you annoying shit!'

'And what? You think you matter?' He laughed sarcastically. 'You really are THAT conceited, aren't you?'

'Go to hell!'

'Why don't you?!'

'ITS WHERE YOU BELONG!!'

'ITS THE PERFECT PLACE FOR YOU!!'

Tifa then burst of laughing. Roxas and Kairi looked at her with annoyed faces, they were not in the mood to deal with her. She laughed and laughed, Roxas and Kairi were beginning to tremble with anger.

'This is too perfect!' She managed to say while laughing. But then completely stopped and stared at them seriously. A look they haven't seen from her yet and a look they weren't on planning on seeing sometime soon. 'I want those done by the end of this semester.' She said firmly.

'Ugh,' They said at the same time. About an hour and half later they both walked out off class. Angry as ever and they've never felt so annoyed. They waited by the door for their friends in silence. Kairi tapped her foot and Roxas stood there looking down the hall.

'Hey...' Kairi started.

'What?' He shot.

'Let's just get this over with.'

'What? You're daddy can't use his money to sue or whatever the hell it is you do to get what you want?'

'Shut your mouth, Roxas. **You** don't act like you know everything.'

'Are you _trying_ to understand me? Because I sure as hell don't want you too.'

'And you think I do?' She laughed. 'You've got to be kidding me. Well, I don't and if I had the choice, do honestly believe I would want to get to know you?' He didn't answer. 'Okay there. Let's just get this over with, okay?'

'Whatever.' He admitted defeat. He knew he couldn't do anything about it and she knew the same thing. 'What are we going to do? We can't hang out in front of our friends or the school. I don't want to be seen with you.'

'It'd do you some good.'

'Like hell. I'd rather die.'

'Do us all favor.'

'You can go ahead and do the honors. Do yourselfa favor.'

'My house tomorrow after seven.'

'Whatever.'

'Fine.'

'Okay.'

'Rox!' His friends came around the corner. Roxas quickly turned and began walking away from her.

She watched him walk away and turn the corner. Her eyes suddenly seemed to shine more brighter. 'Kairi!' She quickly rubbed her eyes and turned around with a full on smile. Both taken back, they smiled back anyway. She walked to Sora and he kissed his forehead.

'So how did it go?' Riku was first to ask, as they headed down the hall.

Sora wrapped his fingers in between hers and she shook her head. 'Not bad.' She lied. 'That guy is such a pest. We have to go in every Thursday together to talk about the school. Plus every morning with you guys and his disgusting friends.' She sighed.

'I'm just sorry you had to put up with that Tifa.' Sora smiled nervously. 'She's scary for a small lady.'

'Very...' Riku shivered.

The three of them started to laugh. But in the back of Kairi's mind she was worried what this might do between her friends and him. She really hated this, she wanted nothing to do with him. Nothing.

x

Roxas sighed as he flung his bag on his bed, slamming his bedroom door at the same time. His dark green room was messy and tidy in some areas. A typical guys room. The notebook flung out from his bed and he stared at it with annoyance, but walked over to it and opened it. He flipped through the pages. It was a beautiful light brown notebook with thick old paper. The edges hinged, he placed on it his desk and stared at the yellowish pages. Biting the tip of his pen and gasped quietly. Beginning to write something, he wrote something and then finished. Shutting the book and leaving his room.

_'When I'm with you.'_

And this was Roxas's title for his notebook.

**x**

When Kairi got home, she quietly walked over to her bed and lightly flopped on her puffy bed. Staring at the notebook in her hands with a mysterious look on her face. She wanted to burn it and never look at it again. But she silently opened it and sighed. She closed her eyes and began to think of what to write. She placed her finger on the pages and loved the feeling of the paper. She smiled and then it faded. She had no idea what to write about the person she hated most.

_'I'm not going to write you a love song;'_

Was her title for hers.

**x**

End,

**x**

**Notes; **Cliche? Yes indeed. But everyone loves Cliche. Anywhoooo, I can't wait for the story to progress. Oh my they hate each other, just the way I like it. Reviews would be nice. Please? I will update soon, I don't know when, but soon. Sorry for any spellng mistakes and missing words, Im trying my best to write them. But I'll eventually fix it when I re-RE-read it over, heh...


	2. Letters to N o b o d y

**Title;** When I'm with you

**Chapter Two;** Letters to N o B o d y

**x**

**Notes;** Hmmm, I forgot to mention something in the last chapter and now I've forgotten what I was supposed to say. Maybe it will come to me maybe later, ne? But I don't know whens the next time I'll update this. I'm currently starting a new story, so yeah, I'll be focusing on that for a wee bit. The first chapter is done for it, so it will be up. Make sure to check it out -grins- It's about Ned and Horton!! WHO knows them? -laughs- Cheesey, I know. ONWARD with this story, Enjoy!

**x**

The redheaded stared at the golden school that stood before her in the most elegant way possible. It was a massive academy, supposed to filled with successor's and heirs, but it was so much more then a private school. In fact it was far from being a private school, it was the only school in the city and so everyone of age could enter. Kairi glared at it, she despised the school. She hated it and everything that contained it.

'Fucking moron!' She heard voices from behind her. It wasn't from her clan and instantly became on guard. It was war, an immature war between a bunch of teenagers.

'What do you think you're doing here?' One of the girls ask. Sneering at her, she had soft white hair and deep red eyes. Her bangs covering one. Kairi stared with hate in her eyes.

'None of your god damn business.' She shot back.

'Some rich whore is on our turf, and you think it's none of my business? Roxas will hear of this, y'know?' She teased her horribly.

Kairi snickered, 'That scrawny thing? You honestly think he'll protect you?'

'Of course, we're friends.' She answered truthfully. To Kairi's surprise she expected this answer and backed off. They all laughed at her, and she continued to walk away angry. Something bugged her about that boy. That boy who she was constantly fighting.

She _hated_ him more then anything and then she stopped. Almost walking into the school, her hands on the chrome doors. Her eyes moved back and forth as she deeply thought about it. Why did she hate him so much?

**x**

Roxas laughed at his best friend Axel, as he helplessly stared at him with pudding all over his face. Namine was dieing in her seat as tears stung her eyes and her stomach felt as though it was about to burst. Both of them holding each other up as they laughed at Axel, who continued to stare at the pudding with a blank look on his face.

'Axel!..' Roxas laughed. 'You're - You're so dumb!' He laughed even more.

'How in the hell did that happen!?' He finally asked out loud. Staring at the pudding as if it were his enemy. 'I opened the damn thing and _it spits at me_? PUDDING.' He yelled at it.

'Maybe you gave it bloody orgasim?' A voice came from behind them, half laughing and half annoyed at his immaturity. All three hears to turned around and they were staring at their other friends, Hayner. He was a sarcastic and cold guy.

'At least I'm up for the task.' Axel winked, and Hayner stared at him in disgust. Slightly annoyed of the fact, he was probally right. Namine who was know wiping his face off snickered. Hayner sat down next to Roxas and waved.

'Hey Hayner, What's up with you?' Roxas asked.

'Ah, nothing much -'

'Brooding over Olette as usual? You know you never could get her -'

'Who asked you?' Hayner shot.

'No-one.' Axel answered innocently.

Hayner growled. Roxas laughed nervously as the both of them got up, Hayner was unusually quiet and hot headed this wonderful morning. Roxas only wondered why. Until he spoke.

'I heard you have detention with Kairi everyday after school.' Hayner started off, he was clearly scared and didn't bother to look at Roxas as he spoke.

'What of it?'

'I - I - I'm in love with her, man. I just - I just can't seem to get her out of my mind. She's always there in my head. I miss her, you know?' He laughed painfully and looked up at Roxas with lancinate eyes, Roxas's eyes widened. 'Olette - I miss her. Can you be friends with Kairi? If not for you, then me!'

'Hayner...'

'Please?'

'I...can try...'

'Thank you, Roxas.' Hayner smiled and he started to walk away. Roxas watched the poor boy walk away with a dark aura around him. He watched rather sadly. Hayner and Olette were in love, they've been dating before Middle school and then they had to end everything. Because of what they were. Olette was rich and Hayner was poor.

Just then, the emerald eye girl walked bubbly passed with her friends. Roxas watched her and he could see the pain in her eyes too. It was an awkward and sad love. Seeing each other every single day, but not being able to be together was sad. Roxas sighed and turned around to see Kairi standing there.

'Kairi?' He asked shockingly.

'You remembered my name, how _kind_.' She smirked. Roxas rolled his eyes and started to walk past her. How was he supposed to be friends with that? With her? 'Roxas...' He heard her whisper and he quickly turned around to only see she half way down the hall.

'Was that her?' He asked aloud.

'Who was who?' Axel's voice came from behind him. He turned back around and shook his head. Axel sighed and patted his head. 'You're so adorable.'

'Wha?' Roxas blinked, then smiled sheepishly. 'We should get to class...'

**x**

_'Roxas, Roxas!!' _

Sora remembered calling his name playfully like it was yesterday, he sighed as he sat on the bench outside of school. Alone as the wind played with his wild hair and his sky eyes staring into a daze. He then moved his body to lay on the bench in the shadows.

'I wonder how he feels about me now.' He thought aloud. The brown haired boy sure missed his friend and wished he could tell him all his troubles, like he used too. So maybe, then, Roxas could help him out of this forced marriage. 'Kairi...'

He shut eyes tightly, he seriously didn't want to marry her. Honestly, he didn't want anything to do with her. The truth was he was in love with another. Someone who was quiet and trying to find her place in the world, someone strong and always trying to be confident. Her cute giggles and laughs always made his heart skip. He didn't know what it was and he didn't know how to explain it, but it was everything he wanted in life. Not his dads money, not his moms job, not the life everyone wanted from him. He wanted her and to live happily.

He opened his eyes, tears seemed to fill them. He sat up and quickly rubbed his eyes making them go away. He took a deep breath and exhaled dramatically. Nothing was the same anymore. How did it all come to this so fast? So quick? He didn't even have time to say Good-Bye or explain his actions to Roxas. Time, was all he needed.

_Sora stood in the rain, the only thing in the world that could flatten his wild spiky hair. 'Roxas, Don't come around anymore.' He said firmly. _

_Roxas who stood behind him, clinging to his shirt tightly with his hand, didn't want to let go of his best friend. 'Sora...' He begged quietly._

_'Roxas! Let go!' He nearly yelled. Roxas stared in horror and shook his head 'no'. He didn't want Sora to go, as much as he expected this to come. He didn't wanted this, anything but this. Roxas neared his best friend and stood beside him, then standing in front of him with a serious yet saddened look on his face. Sora watched his antics and stared back at him. 'Roxas...'_

_Roxas closed his eyes silently and slowly began to lay his head on his shoulder. Sora's eyes shot open and stayed open. 'You're my best friend, Don't go. I don't care if you're rich...That's not what matters to me. It's not. It's you.' He voice cracked._

_Sora wanted to hug Roxas, but when he placed his hands on his small shoulders. Roxas could feel him tremble and Sora could feel his body shake. Sora gave one shove and Roxas nearly flew back, Sora turned around and began to run away. Roxas watched as his friend was further and further away, eventually was gone._

_Sora's feet pounded on the ground and all he did was run and run, until eventually the rain stopped and he came to a halt as he reached the beach. Where they had first met._

Sora remembered that night so clearly and so vividly, that it felt like it happened yesterday. Like it was something that happened over and over each day. Only to find out that they weren't friends for many years now and more to come. But he soon got over that, sure he hated the fact he couldn't be friends with his best friend, but what he probally wouldn't get over was the girl he loved.

'Sora!' A girls voice called, and to his disappointment it was Kairi. He loved the girl, sure, but not the way he loved the other girl. He got up and smiled sheepishly at her. 'What are you doing out back here?' She asked, with her hands behind her back slowly leaning in his face.

He blinked, 'N-nothing.' He chuckled lightly then grinned. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a surprise kiss. He hated this feeling, this feeling when he thought she was someone else. He felt completely guilty that he was fooling her. 'What about you?' He asked in a hushed voice.

'Making out with my boyfriend.' She smirked, and he smirked back. She leaned in again and they both started to kiss with passion. He slowly lifted her up and she placed her legs around him, and he held her up romantically and they couldn't let go of each other.

'S-Sora!' She finally let go of him, having trouble gasping for breath. 'We - We - can't do this here, we're on school property!'

'Ah well, No-one's around.' He grinned. Kairi only smiled and he took that as a 'yes', and grabbed her tiny waist and layed her on the bench.

**x**

Roxas looked around the school yard for his friends, only to find something _really_ unexpected. He glanced over at the two people on the bench and stood their with dumb look. Like he's never seen something like that, and beginning to feel awkward he slowly began to walk away. Finally meeting up with his friends. But when he found them - they seemed to be yelling at other people, his eyes widened and he ran to them.

'Namine! Axel!' He yelled nearing them, and they both turned around with surprised looks on their faces. When he reached them, they were facing Demyx and Marluxia. Two hateful creatures in the entire school. He glared.

'Oh my, It's our tiny Roxas. Come to save the fucking day.' He clapped his hands, and he had so much sarcasm in his voice that it hurt. Roxas stepped forward and so did Marluxia.

'You can shove that rose far up your ass!' Roxas defended himself, 'Since that's where you would prefer it too go.' Roxas growled, at the pink haired man with a rose behind his ear.

'Shut it, you don't understand a thing. You're nothing but a little boy and you don't understand this world of ours yet.'

'Actually I do. It's you who doesn't understand and you who's the little boy -'

'I'm older then you and far more richer -'

'That doesn't fucking count, you complete dumb ass.' Roxas said firmly. Marluxia couldn't handle being treated like nothing, he quickly ran at the small Roxas and before they knew it. They were fighting.

Axel jumped in as soon as he could see that Roxas couldn't all of them, then Namine jumped in when she saw they needed help. The snow haired girl saw them brawling and she decided to help as well. Soon, everything was in complete chaos. Everyone was fighting everyone, and everyone didn't really care. The Rich people against the average and poor people. That was all. That was all to it.

Kairi and Sora came running as soon as they heard the yells and screams, not even thinking twice about it. They jumped in as well and started to swing at the unfamiliar people. As did Roxas and his friends. Kairi came upon Namine who had a blood falling down her face from her forehead, and Kairi smirked devilishly. Kairi knew that Namine was scared of her, and Namine knew that Kairi knew. Namine stuck her hands in front of her and Kairi slowly walked towards her.

'Hey, you little blonde dummy.' Kairi said in a kind - sharp voice.

'Shut it.'

'Did you just -'

'YES!'

'Why you little -' Kairi started to run at Namine, but when Kairi went to swing at her. She hit something else - something more bolder. She gasped and looked up at the deranged boy. Her eyes stared in horror. Roxas glared at with such anger, it scared her.

'Don't you _dare_ touch her.'

Sora watched from afar and lowered his eyes. He wished one thing and one thing only. He wished it was him protecting Namine, not Roxas, him. Kairi managed to stand up straight and look Roxas in the eyes. His eyes were different - something had changed - he wasn't him. This was the first time she noticed this, but it was also the first time she was paying attention to him.

'STOP THIS GOD DAMN USELESS FIGHT!! YOU GOD DAMN USELESS PEOPLE!!' A loud scream came from behind them all. They all turned around and there stood the small teacher with her hands on her hips, biting her lip like a small child. 'GET THE HELL TO CLASS, NOW.'

They all murmmed and did as they were told. Roxas had a few bruises on his face and a huge gash under his eye. Axel had a puffy lip and Namine had a gash to her head. It was something they went through every week or so, nothing major. Tifa stood there as each and every one of them walked into the school. But when Roxas and Kairi came to walk past her, she quickly stopped them and they had to stay behind.

'Roxas, Kairi. You dumb little shits. I tell you to figure out why in the world you do this and you go and make damn worse! What is the matter with two? Are you seriously that dumb?!'

'Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!' Roxas half yelled, clenching his fists. 'Don't you see? We can't be together in the same school - let alone be together in the same room or building or whatever it is you think we're going to do. Because we can't stand how rich people flaunt around with their fucking noses in the air!'

'And is that all you think it is? Is that all you think we are? Is rich? We're damn people too! We have problems just like you average dumbasses! We're _normal_ too!'

'NORMAL?!' Roxas roared. 'Normal people do normal things, not take over the school or the town, or destroy and manipulate people! They don't stay all day in the office just to make the smaller people suffer!'

'Will you two shut your traps? I don't want to hear it, Got it? I want to read it. Now getting going.' She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. 'I still want entries for everyday. GO TO CLASS.'

Roxas and Kairi stood there. They didn't even look at each other, or bother to say anything to each other. It was pointless.

**x**

Roxas stared at Kairi and Kairi stared at Roxas. It was awkward to be in the same household, let alone her house. Her mansion. He hated being here and hated everything this house contained, including her. She only felt the same. She hated the fact that this boy was in her house and wished he would leave. But they had to do what they came here to do.

'How should we start this?' Roxas asked, annoyed.

Kairi rolled her eyes, 'Obviously we write about each other.'

'Well duh!' Roxas whispered, more annoyed. 'But I don't know anything about you. I seriously don't want to -'

'Oh shut up, and right pinpoints or something. Just keep quiet. I don't wanna listen to you all night complaining.' She shot, he glared but listened anyway. He knew it would just lead to a huger argument. They both opened their fresh notebooks and flipped to the second page.

_She has blue eyes_

_He has blue eyes_

_Her hair is red_

_His hair is blond_

_I hate her_

_I hate him so much_

And this was the beginning of their writing. They both continued to write pinpoints about each other, and soon grew into paragraphs. Basically it was about how much they hated each other, what their flaunts where, their mistakes, their attitude, everything they could possibly think horrible. But never why, it was never why they hated each other. Why they didn't like their attitude. Both of them slowly began to realize this and both of them finally began to realize this was useless. It was most and completely _pointless_.

Roxas shut his book and Kairi glanced up at him, with a confused look on her face. He shut eyes tightly and removed his tie from around his collar. But letting it flop around his shoulders, he rolled up his sleeves and looked at her with a serious questionable look on his face. She stared at him with the same look.

'Why do you hate me so much?' He asked, in the most serious tone she's ever heard from him. Kairi's eyes widened and she looked away, scared to answer. Roxas continued to look at her expecting an answer from her.

'...I saw you...' She started. Roxas's eyes widened, he didn't expect that to come from her. She looked so fragile and small all of a sudden. She shifted in her seat awkwardly and pushed her hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back softly on her face. He came to realize something more. 'One day,' She sounded more quiet and she wouldn't look at Roxas.

'I see you everyday?' He questioned.

'No.' She shook her head. 'It was during Middle School, the day before school started when we had to meet the teachers and everything. I saw you with your friends and when I said to my dad, 'I want to be friends with that boy.'. He told me, 'I couldn't' and 'I wasn't allowed.' That you were dirty and not worth talking too!'

'What?' Kairi looked up at Roxas, who looked extremely hurt and pained by her words. Kairi took a deep breath.

'So, I had to hate you...and I do hate you.' She looked angrier. 'You're worthless and pathetic!' She stated as if it were a fact. Just when Roxas thought she was a person, she turns back into a Rich snob self.' And I will continue to hate you.' She said quietly, but it had so much hate in her voice.

'You're - You're ridiculous!' He muttered under his breath, enough for her to hear. 'You know what? You've got to stop believing what other people tell you! You've got to believe what's right to _you _not because everyone think its okay! You're stupid, stupid, stupid!'

Kairi glared at him, 'Well excuse me for believing in my dad! Is that so wrong? So bad to trust my own father?' Roxas stood up with such effort his chair wobbled back.

'You tell me.' He gritted in between his teeth, 'In your little shitty notebook. Because, I couldn't care less.' He grabbed his brown bag and threw it over his shoulder. Stomping out from the Library Kairi had and found his way out. He hated this house, her, her dad, that school, everything. He hated it all, it made everything complicated. He kicked a stone and it flew onto the road. He jumped on his board which was under his arm and rode away.

Sora, who was standing at the other end of the street saw the blonde hair boy leave his girlfriends house. With a confused look planted on his face he stood their for sereval moments. He shook his head only thinking outrageous thoughts and headed to the white mansion. He knocked on the door and Kairi answered within minutes. Sora stared at the sad girl. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy, she had just finished crying and he only wondered why. But before any of the wondering he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

'What's wrong...?' He asked cautiously

'Nothing, It's just my dad...and his usual self.' She half lied. 'But everything will be alright. Everything will be okay.' She lied harder to herself. Sora squeezed her.

'...Okay.' He answered unsure of himself. He didn't know what to think of the situation, and Roxas. What was he supposed to think of that? Of his old Best Friend? Sora closed his eyes and to much entered his mind.

**x**

Roxas walked into his house and bottle flew past his head. Scared he fell to his butt as he heard the bottle crash to the ground with a loud noise behind him. He looked up to see his dad staring him down. He looked much like a frightened child, a scared and lonely child. Roxas's eyes filled with horror as his dad lifted his foot. He shut eyes tightly and hoped then and there he would vanish. he wished he would just vanish. But the boot to the face came to quickly as the wishes seemed further and further away.

He flung to the side, he walked closer and closer to his only son. Picking him up the collar. Roxas didn't make a sound, he didn't make a peep. He just shut his eyes and prayed for everything to be over.

'Look at me.' He said firmly, with disgust in his eyes and voice. 'You're the reason why they left, why they both left! You made them leave me!' He blamed his son, as he did once before and would over and over again.

'N-no!' He yelled quietly. His dad clenched his collar tighter and he only choked more. 'They left - They left because of you!'

'You lieing bastard!' He roared and tossed his boy to the ground. Roxas landed hard on his arm and he shut his eyes tightly at the pain. Letting out a 'Ugh' sound. He dizzily looked up at his dad, who had slammed the door on him and locked the door. He stared hard at the door. He finally sat up and rubbed his arm.

'Ow..' He finally let out. Slowly getting to his feet and walking away from the house. He wasn't staying here tonight, he would go to Axel's house and spend the night. This was Roxas's life, every other night. This was his life with his dad, his drunken dad. He sighed and slammed his fence gate behind him. 'This sucks.' He muttered to himself.

**x**

_'Daddy, I want to be friends with him! That girl is pretty...' She stared in awe at the two friends, walking hand-in-hand towards the middle school._

_'Stop talking like a child. You'll be in grade seven! Besides, you can't be friends with him. He's nothing but dirt, I won't allow it.'_

_'But -' She started._

_'No. That boy is worth nothing, not worth money what-so-ever.' He said sternly._

_'But - He's just a boy, He's not supposed -'_

_'Kairi, I said no.'_

_'Who I'm supposed to be friends with then? Who I'm I supposed to hang out with, like he is with her? I want friends like that!' She whined._

_'Riku and Sora are willing to be your best friends. Remember? Sora is your future husband, remember sweety?' His voice changed. He was now trying his hardest to lie at her. 'Now get going, Daddy loves you.'_

_She nodded. 'I love you too, Dad.' She hopped out of the expensive sports car and walked in front of the school. Scared and frightened of the new school she had to attend. But a group of people came running at her, and she tagged along with them. It was **that **simple._

**x**

End,

**x**

**Notes; **When Roxas thought they could be friends, she blows it. -laughs-. A glimpse of Sora's point of view and other things, ne? I need to add more of that with other of the minor characters. But it will focus of Kairi's and Roxas's bad judgment for now. Oh! And guess who the white hair girl is! Hehe, I betcha you can! It's obvious (Or maybe it's because I wrote it...). But, Reviews? Thanks!


	3. Unexpected Alliance

**Title; **When I'm with you

**Chapter Three;** Unexpected Alliances

**x**

**Notes; **I'm trying to develop their other personality's towards each other, while trying to keep the story line intact. This chapter is sloppy, and I don't like it. But if it helps the story, then, I guess it would do. (Also, Hayner's obession Frightens me...)

**x**

He felt groggy and over used, tired. Extremely tired. He stretched his arms aimlessly and rolled over on his bed, but something wasn't right. Something was different. The bed was softer, he had more pillows, the blankets felt smooth and thick. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at a golden ceiling. Blinking, he had forgotten he was at Axel's. Staying in his moms room, Roxas groaned and forced himself up.

'...I hate this room.'

'I do too.' A voice came from behind him. Roxas blinked and turned quickly, with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head. Axel only shook his head, 'This is the only room in this damn house that's better then the rest.'

'I guess.' Roxas agreed slowly. Not sure what to think of the situation, it was awkward. Aside from that, he jumped to his feet and followed Axel out of the brightened room. Wakeing up to a darkish green color. The house was much darker then thr room itself. It was eerie it someways.

'Well, go and get dressed. Maybe I could watch, I don't know. But we'll be late.' He said casually having the hint of a joke and slyness in his voice. Gesturing his hand to the side, with a smirk.

'No. Axel. You can't watch me change.' Roxas grinned, and ran out of the room. Axel groaned loud enough for it to echo throughout the house and Roxas rolled his eyes. Laughing to himself. Sure enough, the doorbell rang as soon as Roxas was done changing and walking back into the kitchen. It was probably Namine, and so they hurried to grab their bags and head to the door.

To find the shy girl standing there with a stupid smile on her face, she looked like she was on cloud nine. Like she float into the sky and drift away any moment. Roxas and Axel looked at her for a long second and looked at each other dumbstruck.

'Um, Nam?'

'Hmm?...'

'Why are you...giddy? I guess that's the word...' Roxas thought about it for a mere second, and looked back at his friend. Namine only smiled more with her eyes closed, her cheeks cherry, as she clung to her books in her hand. 'Nam? You there?'

He waved his hands in front of her face, and she let out a yelp. He jumped back as she flung herself onto him. 'Gah!'

'I saw him! I saw him! He waved! I smiled! He waved! I smiled!' She continued to sing, and then flung herself at Axel who spun her around for the hell of it. Roxas and Axel chuckled, as she continued to sing her song.

'Saw who? Riku?' Roxas asked, placing his hand over his mouth keeping his harder laughs in. 'I don't see why you have such a huge crush on him. He's so - one of them.'

'Who cares?' She stomped quietly, looking down and her eyes searching for an answer. 'I honestly don't care about...this. The way the school is. But then again - I care about you two more, So I'd rather stay with the both of you anyway then him. I promise. Don't worry.' She smiled stupidly again, and kicked her heel and turned around to walk away. Roxas and Axel, once again, stared at each other, gave each other smirks and followed their love struck friend.

As they reached her, she grabbed the both of their hands. Namine was ever so shy, but Roxas knew she didn't know what she was doing right now. She was high off of happiness. Her head was way into over, he looked at her sadly, it would soon be over. She would soon be crushed, he thought. He tightened his grip, she didn't seem to notice, but he felt...kind of sorry for her. To fall in love with the opposite.

'Why do you like him so much?' Roxas asked, in a more serious quiet tone. 'He's not so different then Sora or someone. You'd be like Hayner and Olette.'

She shook her head, 'I like him because of who he is. He's very different from Sora, very. Even all the people there too, he's like me to be honest.' She lowered her head. 'Almost the same, but in his own way.'

'I don't get it...' Axel pouted.

'You more then anyone should get it.' She grinned at him. Axel's face back up, and he blushed madly, looking away from her grin. Roxas raised an eyebrow, since when did Axel have someone he liked? He stared back down at Namine who smiled to herself.

'Well, I guess so.' He shrugged. 'We'll be here, whatever happens though.' He patted her head with his free hand and she smiled up at him. Brother and Sister, they were so much like brother and sister. They even blended in like siblings. Blonde hair - Blue eyes- Scrawny body - everything. It was a major coindence.

The three of them walked into the school, as Hayner joined in within them. As he babbled on about his Soccer and his teammates. He loved to talk, and Axel didn't like that. Hayner and Axel didn't like each other at all, so it caused awkward situations between them. Hayner and Roxas were suddenly alone, as Namine and Axel walked to their classes which they shared in the morning. But suddenly, Hayner slammed Roxas into the wall.

His mouth nearing his, breathing heavily down on his face. Roxas blinked and stared wide eyed at his friend.

'H-Hayner...' Roxas let out, in a small whisper. Only he could hear. Roxas managed to glance down the halls and no-one was there. It looked like two things to Roxas, either he was gonna make out with him or beat him to a pulp. Oh god, let it be the second one he thought mindlessly. Roxas shut his eyes, as Hayner's grip tightened around his brawny shoulder.

'Roxas, did you talk with Kairi yet?' He asked sharply. 'Are you two becoming friends?'

Roxas growled, 'You know Hayner, you should really fix your own problems.' Hayner glared at Roxas suddenly, Roxas trembled but managed to keep talking. 'You love her, right?' He nodded. 'Then find a way to reach her on your own, god damnit! Don't be such a whimp! I don't like Kairi, I hate her, I have no intentions of being friends with her! So find a way on your own, Romeo did!' He shouted, then blinked, covering his mouth. It didn't sound as stupid as he heard it in his own mind, right?

Hayner muffled a laugh through his hand that covered his mouth, 'Romeo? Are you serious? That's a fairytale! This is reality...'

'But what's...the difference...?' Roxas asked, in a more softer and kinder tone. He gave Hayner a wondered look on his face that made Hanyer tremble. 'Two different kinds of people, falling in love, what's the difference?' He asked more boldly. 'Just - Stop harrassing me and get a move on.' Roxas's hair covered his eyes as he slung his friends arm away, and walked away.

Kairi, who stood on the other side of the wall. Not wanting to walk into an awkward situation, walked away herself. She deeply wished she didn't have to hear that. She climbed the stairs at the back of school, not wanting to attend her class and opened the book she kept with her, and started to write about the boy she hated most.

**x**

Sora searched the halls for his girlfriend, getting worried he searched everywhere possible. But he decided to give up when he searched for the longest time for her. He panted as he placed himself on the gym Bleachers. No-one came here during second, so he enjoyed the peace and quiet. Until the chrome doors opened, and he quickly got up to see a familiar boy standing at the door.

'Oh...' Roxas let out, glared and started his way to the lockers. Ignoring him completely. the footsteps of Roxas' shoes annoyed the hell out of Sora, and he growled to himself. Roxas quietly made his way to the side of the bleachers and picked up his bag, and began his way back to exit.

'Roxas.'

Roxas stopped.

'I'm -'

'Don't even start with that.' Roxas whispered, he closed his eyes and his body tightened. 'Please.' He whispered more quietly. But, since they were the only two in the gym. The whispers he said echoed throughout the gym.

'But -' Sora jumped from the bleachers, and landed behind Roxas. This was the same, it was the same as long ago. Roxas and Sora realized that as they stood quietly in the gym. 'Listen, Roxas, I am...'

'Please!' Roxas yelled a bit louder. 'Sora, Don't come around me anymore.' Sora's eyes widened in horror, those words. They hurt, they hurt so bad. He didn't, of all this time, didn't realize how much he had hurt Roxas and now it was his turn. It was Sora's turn.

Sora lowered his head, 'Roxas...' Reaching for the back of his shirt, he clinged to it lightly.

'Sora! Let go!' Sora slowly nodded, and let go of Roxas. Roxas eyes hushed, they suddenly seemed to glow brighter and so did Sora's. Roxas began to walk away and Sora watched his friends back. He had no hope of apologizeing to Roxas, not anymore, not after what he had done. He knew that know. The chrome doors of the gym squeaked open and slammed against one another, leaving everything quiet. Leaving Sora and his thoughts alone.

**x**

Roxas walked into his next class, with the bag he had forgotten in Gym and planted himself in his chair. He was one of the last ones on class. He said in between Axel and Hayner, and Namine sat in front of him. Tifa walked in, with her glossy eyes and thick black her, and smirk crossed on her face like she did everyday. The students watched her quietly, waited for her to yell, waited for _something_. Cautious, they were really cautious of her.

'Well,' She spoke. The students perked up their heads and watched her. She flipps her hair behind her shoulder, and grinned. 'I was thinking of Serect Santa.' She grinned more widely. 'Boys, get up and come pick a name from this hat.' She grabbed a black fancy top hat and placed it on her desk.

'But, Miss, It's not ever near Christmas. Four months top!' One of the students yelled.

'I'm not stupid.' She rolled her eyes. 'But this gives you more time, to buy that person someone something. Because the school will be having a dance, and everyone has to attend. Unless it's medical.' She stated. 'So, once again, Boys, get your asses up here and pick a name already!'

Roxas grunted, as him and Axel rose together. Roxas dragged his feet to the front. 'Do we have to pick a girls name?'

'Well, some are absent so some boys names are in here. You pick first, you like to complain anyway.' Roxas stared at her and she was dead serious. Roxas rolled his eyes and stuck his hat in the hat, and stirred his hand around.

'...He's probally gonna get Kairi.' One of the girls whispered.

The other giggled. 'He probally will.'

Roxas pulled his hand from the hat, and unfolded the little piece of paper. He stared at the letters with horror, the class paused and watched him seriously. Roxas' face went pale and he sighed dramatically, almost a huge groan. He pulled back his body and turned around to face Tifa. She smirked.

'Can I _please _go again?' He begged.

The class burst out into a wave of quiet laughs. 'See.' That one girl smiled.

Tifa shook her head. 'Nope. Not a chance Roxas Tsukahara.' She teased. 'Kay', Girls your turn.'

The girls rose with excitment as they nearly ran to the hat. Laughing and giggling over the names they, excited as they were, some didn't get what they wanted.

Roxas slung his down and walked glumily back to his chair. He stared at the piece of paper in between his fingers, and hated it with so much hate, that it was sickening. But the more he stared at it, the more he wish it were...easier. Namine and Axel walked down the hall, from their class as Roxas and Kairi had to stay behind and get yelled at. Axel had his arm around the fragile girl as they laughed together.

'I bet you he got Kairi!' She laughed.

'Probally.' He nodded with agreement. 'Poor guy, I hope he knows what's to get the girle he hates most. He'll probally ask you for advice.'

Namine giggled, and nodded. 'Well, I have to go this way.' She pointed down the left hall and Axel had to go down the right.She waved and when she was turning the corner. She found herself walking into something hard and falling back, only for someone to catch her hand. Her eyes shut. The hand was soft and warm, when she opened her eyes, she filled with shock. She didn't expect this at all. Sora held her hand with a tightened grip. They both suddenly let go as they flushed red.

'So-Sorry Sora!' She pratically yelled at him. He shook his head feriously. 'Eh?'

'It was my fault.' He said slowly, careful chooseing his words. She blinked as he placed his hand over his mouth. Namine, noticed he didn't mean to say it, that it just slipped out. He didn't mean to sound so kind towards her. 'Sorry. Whatever.' He pushed her aside, and he walked away aimlessly. Sora raced down the hallways with such speed, he passed Riku without knowing it. Riku, who though it was strange, followed after him. Sora out of breath, planted himself beside a tree and burry within himself.

'Sora?' Riku's kind voice came around the corner. Sora blinked, and raised his head. To see him standing above him. Her sliver her swaying in the wind. 'Are you alright?'

'No.' He answered snotily. Then sighed. 'Sorry, But No, I'll do alright...' He smiled towards himself and then grinned at his friend.

'That's good to hear.'

**x**

Same thing, different night, Roxas was getting sick of coming over to Kairi's everyday after school. It was dreading, and boring, and he hated it so much. He wrote senseless things and memories of her, from Junior High. He wrote the noticeable things, and things that probally weren't true. He looked at his notebook and re-read the words over again. None of it made sense to him, he didn't want to know her or understand her, he didn't care, he just didn't.

He looked at the clock and groaned, it was only five. He got up.

'I'm going to go now.'

'You've been here an hour. We need more.'

'It will only take up room. I'd rather not write...things that are just, well, that don't matter.' He said, without looking at her.

Kairi's eyes widened. 'Doesn't matter. The faster we get this done, the better.'

'If it's crushed into all two weeks, she'll make us write it over again. Give it time. Jeeze,' He sighed.

'Just, god damnit Roxas! Write as much as you can!' She was clearly getting annoyed.

'I did!' He yelled back. 'There's not much to write you know!'

'Well think of something!' She yelled back.

'What's your frickin' favourite color then, for shit sakes!!' He yelled back.

Kairi blinked. 'What..?' Roxas's eyes widened, and had realized what he had asked. Kairi continued to stare with a stupid smile on her face. She couldn't help but laugh, Roxas's experssion changed from anger to embarrassment. Kairi was laughing, she was laughing so hard that tears were appearing in her eyes. He's never seen her laugh before, she seemed so...ordinary. 'You're so stupid!' She laughed, and Roxas lowered his eyebrows, as he pouted.

'Well, I'm serious.' He said, looking down at her.

Kairi nodded. Rubbing her eyes and containing in her laugh. 'Purple.' She answered, flipping her hair over and started to look down at her notebook. Flipping through the pages, it seemed she filled in more pages then he has, and he felt kind of gulity. He sat back down and wrote down her favourite color, and he also written how he had asked her. It was simple, so very simple.

'What's _your _favourite color...?' She asked so quietly, that he wouldn't have believed her if he hadn't seen her mouth move.

'...I like green.' He answered.

'It's not your favourite though?' She pushed.

'No, not really.'

Kairi sighed and rolled her eyes, 'Typical.' She muttered.

'Why? What's wrong with that?' He asked, annoyed.

'Guys never have a favourite color, or song. No favourite memory. Nothing. You're all a bunch of pinheads who think about Sex.'

Roxas was baffled by her answer. Nearly crushing his pencil with his fist, 'Turqoise. It's not over. When my sister first took me to the festival. And sex is always, well, not that bad.' He smiled stupidly, almost a smirk. Kairi stared at him, it was her turn to be baffled. But she wrote it down anyway, trying to hold in her laughs. Trying to delete the memory of his proud smirk, it was so cheesey.

'KAIRI!!' A thick voice echoed throughtout her home.

Kairi froze and dropped her pencil. Roxas looked at her with a confused experssion, as she hurried to shut her bedroom and grab Roxas by the shoulder, dragging him into her washroom.

'Oi! What do you think -'

'Just shut up and keep quiet. Hide in my shower, that's my dad!' She whispered quickly in his ears. Literally throwing Roxas into her shower. He heard the door slam, and another door open. He listened quietly, and he thought he was too loud as he could only hear his loud breathing.

His heart was raceing. He could hear their voices through the door, but couldn't make out what they were talking about. It was all to muffled. He adjusted himself in a more comfortable spot, before the light came back on. He blinked and crawled out from the shower, and looked up at Kairi. Who wore, a light pink dress, that reached her knees. Barely covering her shoulders, or even her body. He was memorized by her. She glared.

'Oh, c'mon you pervert. I'll sneak you out the back.'

'Go to hell.' He muttered, and she picked him. Dragging and sneaking him out through her mansion. Managing to sneak him out.

He was out the door, as she shut behind him and he watched the door. That was incredibly random and scary, he thought to himself. Then laughed quietly as he pushed his hair back. 'Pervert.' Before shoving his notebook into his pocket, he realized it wasn't his, it was Kairi's. He stared at the pink book in horror and then back at the house. Then shrugged thowing it back into his bag. 'Tomorrow.' He decided.

**x**

The blonde haired Namine, always awoken early and arrived way before expected. This time, though, she decided to come a bit earlier. To expose her mind from the other day. She couldn't let Sora leave her memory, the touch on her hand, it was so strong and so warm. She kept stareing at her hand as she walked to her locker, but something was different. She stared at the little piece of paper sticking out from the side. She blinked and grabbed.

Unfolding it slowly, she read:

****

Leave Sora alone. I seen that 'accident' in the hall, and I don't ever want it to happen again. Hear me? I'll be watching the two of yous. Touch him and die, Tell Roxas and I'll only hurt him more then I would you.

Her body began to tremble, her knees buckled as she read the note over and over. The bold letters pernamently sinking into her mind and eyes. She couldn't tell Roxas, and that ment she couldn't tell Axel either, she was stuck and this was the very fist she's felt alone. The first time she couldn't cling to her friends, it was like before. Her eyes widened more with horror and the blank emotions fluttered her heart.

Images flashing in her head. A women, her mother screaming at her. Namine started to breath heavily and she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw him once again.

'Sora...?' She asked slowly, as if he weren't real. 'I'm dreaming...right?'

'Um, No, actually...this is pretty real.' He answered, unsure of himself. He then noticed the look in her eyes, they were so distant and cold. '...Are...you alright?' He asked. He then seen the note in her hands, and saw his name. He eyed more closely. 'Let me see that.'

'No! I can't! If you see it then Roxas...I can't...Roxas...' Tears started pour from her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of Sora. He stared at her painfully and grabbed the note from her. He read slowly and carefully, then crumbled it up and shoved it in his pocket. Namine placed her hands to her eyes, to try and keep calm, but they continued to fall.

'Namine...we'll handle this.' He said to her, and Namine shocked, looked up at him with a confused and exhausted look. He turned away from her and his body tightened. '...I don't like you...and you don't like me...But -'

'You care about...Roxas?' She asked through her sobs, she managed to chuckle. 'I can...see it. But...I get it...Okay?' She lowered her head. 'We'll...have to keep this quiet...'

'And find out who's doing it.' Sora nodded.

This was strange, Namine had never thought to befriend one of her enemies. One that has picked and be mean to her throughout all Junior High, but she promised herself she wouldn't forget that. They both looked at each other for a long moment, before Sora turned around.

'If you get anymore like these, be sure to tell me, when you're alone.' He started a slow pace and he was nearly gone before Namine yelled at him.

'Why were you here so early, Sora?' She asked aloud.

He tripped over his own two feet, and fell flat on his face. Namine gasped and ran towards him, kneeling down beside him with a worried look on her face. But when she seen the troubled yet confused look on his face, she giggled and he only flushed more. An unexpected friendship was being formed, and they had no idea what they were getting themselfs into. She grabbed his hand, and once again, there was that electricity that instensified them. It was so intriguing and genuine, something new, something different.

Something that made Namine forget about her little crush on Riku.

**x**

End,

**x**

**Notes; **I should've mentioned that...Sora and Namine would 'form' something. It's gonna be difficult to write after things start to grow. Serect behind serect...Sheesh. There might've loads of mistakes, that's only because, I had no Word Perfect thing to help...I re-read many times and tried to correct my errors. Hard, I tell ya'.

Less fighting in this one, Gomen. What t'ill next chapter -grins-. Reviews, please...


	4. Poor little rich girl

**Title; **When I'm with you

**Chapter Four; **Poor little rich girl

**x**

**Notes;** Here's chapter four!! I hope you enjoy this one, so much emotions are in this one.

**x**

She awoke the next morning with a jolt, panting and trying to grab a hold of air. Trying to breath. Sweat covered her face and her eyes searched her room. Kairi hated nightmares, she really hated them. Once she got a hold of herself, she placed her feet to the side of her bed and slowly slid of her silky bed. She shivered as she ran to her bathroom and quickly turned on a heated shower, threw off her clothes and jumped in.

Her mind was elsewhere, as the water soaked her, she wished she was in the rain. Dancing away and maybe it could be like the beautiful twilight night she once had. Where the moon and its stars mixed with the sun and its light. She remembered that evening, like it happened yesterday, it would never leave her. Never. Kairi stepped out from the heated shower and wrapped herself in a thick over sized white towel and looked into the mirror.

Distant and cold eyes stared at her. The girl who looked back at her, loathed her. Felt sorry for her. Despised her. Kairi glared, she hated that girl. Her hair stuck to her face, her body dripped with water, and the steam around her her made her breath heavily. Kairi shut her eyes and, she didn't think about it or mean to, punched the glass of the mirror. The shattering noise of the glass fell to her floor. Her eyes widened once the pain shot down her arm. Blood gushing out from her hand.

She pulled her hand away quickly, and grabbed another white towel wrapping it around her right hand. Her knees buckled as she sat there holding her hand to her chest. Tears formed in her eyes as she clutched her hand harder. Pitiful, everything she did was so pitiful and pathetic.

**x**

Roxas and Axel, walked the schools of the hallway searching for Namine. She hadn't been to Axel or Roxas' house to meet either of them, and both were worried. The red headed boy checked both libraries, while the blond haired boy searched the computer rooms. She was no where, and they eventually gave up. Both of them scratching the back of their heads.

'I wonder where she could be.' Axel pressed.

Roxas nodded, 'She's no where.' He shrugged. 'Well, we'll eventually see her in one of the classes. We have first together anyway. She won't be late.'

'You're right.' He nodded, and they headed back to the cafeteria. Where the rest of their friends were waiting for the both of them.

Her hands were perieced on the metal fence, clinging to them with pressure. Her blonde hair blowing back from the wind, she watched the students enter the school. Her eyes gazed from them to the bright blue sky filled with clouds. The days were getting colder, and she couldn't stand the cold breeze any longer. She turned around and sat down. When she did, letters fell out from her pocket.

She gasped and quickly stumbled to gather them. She got two new ones, and they were more threatening then the last two, but they were picked up by someone else. Namine's eyes widened.

'Go die in hell because Sora doesn't even want you,' The voice said, Namine looked up and saw him reading the notes. 'I thought I told you -' He grabbed her arm and lifted her up. 'to tell me about the these.' He eyed her, and she glanced to the side.

'Sorry. But we won't be able to find out who's doing it. They are always in my locker way before I get there, and I'm pretty sure I get there the earliest.' She was raising her voice. 'And they're all written on the computer! Roxas...I can't tell him! He'll...be hurt...'

'For one thing, Roxas wouldn't care about these letters if he's the Roxas I know. He would care about you.' He chuckled lightly. 'And for another I think I know how to catch this person. We go to school extremely early, the both of us. Before it even opens.'

'Thanks Sora.' She smiled at him, placing her hands behind her back. 'But I wonder why this is happening, I mean - I only bumped into you.' She lowered her eyes. 'It's dumb.'

'You know, you're not what I expected.' He stated. She blinked and looked up at him. He grinned widely with his eyes closed, and his hands behind his head. Swaying gently back and forth. Her eyes widened. He looked so much more different then what she's seen throughout the years.

'You too.' She smiled back, and he stared at her. Eye too eye, they both didn't expect this and their eyes met for the very first time. His clear bright eyes meeting her dim blue ones. Both of them suddenly flushed, looking away. 'Um, Uh, Er-Right. I better be...g-going now...' She stammered and turned to the door.

'Remember. Tomorrow, Bright and early!' He called at her her. Then he placed his hands over his mouth, he was getting used to her and Namine noticed.

'I won't forget!' She called back, and left him standing there in the wind. Dazed.

**x**

Kairi walked into her class, bored. Ready and prepared to meet her doom. Tifa. She placed herself in her seat between her boyfriend and best friend. Laying her chin on the desk, she put her arms under the desk. She obviously didn't want to show off her bandages, and the sweater she wore didn't help. Sora raised his eyebrow.

'You sick?' He asked quietly.

'Yeah, I'm alright though.' She smiled. He nodded, and the door opened. He tried not too look, but he couldn't help watch Namine and her friends walk in.

'You're late.' Tifa placed her hands on her hips, glaring at them.

'Not really.' Axel answered. He also placed his hands on his hips, intimidating her. She growled and he smiled.

'Axel Ichiro, Namine Sasaki and Roxas Tsukahara.' She closed her eyes gently, and they stood there waiting in suspense. '**Detention Friday.**' She grinned and turned around. Their heads slumped and they dragged them selfs to their desks.

'Anyway, have you all decided what you're getting that person?' She asked, trying to make a conversation while she wrote today's lesson on the board.

'I'm saving up.' One of the boys answered. 'I got the girl I like and I found a wonderful sliver chain.'

Tifa smiled, 'That's great! Anyone else get who they wanted?' She asked.

Half the class raised their hand, Including Sora, Riku and Axel. Namine slowly raised hers and she smiled. Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed. Kairi on the other hand, just didn't want to raise her hand. She turned around to see her class and they were the only two who didn't raise their hands.

'What's wrong with you too? Don't like what you got?' She asked, half laughing and half annoyed.

'I'd rather change mine, if you don't mind.' Roxas tried to say as politely as ever. 'Please?' He begged, his eyebrows sadden but he couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

'Nope.' She chirped and turned back around.

Kairi sat there, in complete pain and agony. She could feel the blood squishing its way through her bandages. Everything was beginning to darken and get blurry. Her head was spinning. She was loosing to much blood. She got up from her seat violently and people watched her, as her chair fell back. Crashing to the ground. He put her other hand to forehead and basically staggered to the door.

'Where the hell do you think you're going, Kairi?' Tifa asked.

Kairi turned her head, and her face was extremely pale and tired. She managed to glare though, 'Shut it you arrogant shrimp.' And out the door she went. Tifa stood there appalled and angry.

She balanced herself on the walls, trying her hardest to make it to the nurse's office. She felt drunk and sick. Everything was getting to blurry, everything was spinning. She glanced to the side and saw someone standing there. She couldn't see who it was, but she reached out her hand to him or her. Falling forward, she was caught and everything went blank.

**x**

Roxas stood in front of his locker, sighing of relief as he shut it. He was glad class was over and school for that matter. But she was on his mind. Her white face, she was obviously not well. But he's not supposed to care. He didn't need to worry about her, he didn't have to too. Even so, Kairi lingered in his mind. That bossy and cruel person, but the more he thought about her personality. The more he began to over think it.

'I wonder...' He came to his own conclusion at this moment. But didn't press it any further.

'Rox!' Axel called and he turned around. He waved violently at his friend and Roxas gave a weak wave as he neared him. 'Wanna head home together?'

'Nah, I think I'm going to stay a bit longer. I need to write something, and you know I can't do that at home.' He smiled.

'Yeah, okay. See ya.' He said sadly and walked away, his hands in his pockets. Roxas raised his eyebrow and watched his friend. He was acting strange and distant these days. Ever since Namine has, and ever since she said, _'You more then anyone should get that.'_

Roxas walked into the library and saw Sora sitting in there. He managed to sneak by him and sit as far as possible. He opened his notebook, and remembered he had Kairi's notebook. He stared at the title, wide eyed and shocked; _I'm not going to write you a love song_

He couldn't stop staring at those words, his eyes wouldn't budge. But then something entered his mind. He went to the back of her notebook, to the very last page and wrote something to her. A single sentence was all he wrote and he shut it. He sighed and layed back, he stared the ceiling and he wondered, where the hell this was going? It made no sense.

Sure, they fought alot and then the teacher made them write books about each other? That made no sense. He closed his eyes. He growled, he found his hatred for Kairi starting to dwell. It began to lesson, he didn't hate her as much as he thought. That made him angrier and confused. Then how did he feel about her?

'Roxas?' He looked up, and saw Sora staring down at him. He gasped loudly and yelled, he fell back on his chair. But Sora managed to catch him. The chair fell to the ground. While Roxas was being held by Sora. His hands on his arms. '...Um.'

'This...is awkward...' He whispered, and then climbed to his feet. 'T...hanks, I guess...'

'Ah, No...I scared...you...' They both looked away, scratching the back of their heads. They stood there in silence. 'Well...Yeah' Sora turned around and began to walk away.

'Wait!' Roxas stuck out his hand, and then quickly pulled it back. Sora slowly turned around as he spoke. 'Didn't...you...want something...' But then it sounded ridiculous and Roxas shook his head, and Sora continued to walk away. Roxas let out his breath and shut his eyes, relaxing his body that suddenly tightened. 'What was that all about?'

**x**

Kairi opened her eyes, and found herself in the nurse's office. She sighed of relief and closed her eyes, relaxing quietly. But then she heard footsteps, but she only figured it would be the nurse. But no-one spoke and she opened her eyes. There stood, a beautiful blue haired girl. Kairi was amazed by her beauty, she was stunning. She smiled kindly, her blue eyes were bright and so alive. She was clearly not from around here.

'I'm Aqua. You collapsed on me.' She started seriously. 'You were light and so I carried you here, I didn't know where it was though. It took me awhile to find.' She sounded to mature and kind. Kairi figured she was older then she was. Aqua placed her hand on her forehead. 'You don't have a fever. But then blood soaked your sweater.'

'Oh, that -' Kairi whispered. 'I had an accident this morning, and I thought just wrapping it would be okay. But, yeah, it didn't work.' She lowered her eyes. 'Do you live here?'

'Nope. I'm looking for this boy. Roxas Tsukahara.' She took out a piece of paper from her pocket, and showed Kairi a picture of Roxas. But he was with this girl, and a older women. Also another girl who was similar to him. Including a man who was dark haired.

'I know...Roxas...' Kairi whispered. 'He's in a few of my classes.'

'Can you show me to him? I've been in this town for three days and no luck. There was only one school and decided to search here. But the front office wouldn't tell me.' She sighed.

'Can...I know why you're looking for him?' Kairi asked.

'Sure. I want him to come and live with me.' She simply answered. 'I love Roxas, after all.' She was so casual. Kairis eyes widened and she stared at her. 'Girl?' Aqua asked, placing her head to the side.

**x**

Roxas walked home earlier then expected, he needed to find a way to get to Kairi's house and return her notebook. He walked passed his drunken dad who was passed out on their couch. He tip toed to his room and quietly shut his door. He threw his bag on his small bed in the corner, and grabbed his board that was laying against the wall. But when he turned around, he found a Vodka bottle flying at him.

He didn't have time to dodge time. He wish he did though.

Because it thudded against the middle of his head, and he fell back as everything went black for an instant. He looked up as the bottle shattered on the ground. He saw his dad walking to him, and he picked him up from the collar. Before he knew it, a few hits came to his head in the same spot. Over and over again. His head became insanely painful.

'St-stop!' Roxas managed to yell, and his dad stared at him. Blood was pouring down the side of his head, that warm liquid on his face covered his left eye. 'Dad...' Roxas whispered. Tears managed to fill his eyes, as they fell down his face slowly.

'Your no son of mine.' She tossed him to the ground.

Roxas fell to his side and layed motionless for a few seconds. He rolled over slowly and sat up slowly and looked up at his dad.

'How long is this going to being on?!' He screamed, through all his tears and blood. 'You fucking fat shit!! Get a god damn grip of yourself! I'm not the reason they left! I'm not!' He yelled. Trying to believe that himself, Roxas clenched his fists and stood there, trembling with fear. His dad neared him and he shut his eyes.

A huge blow came to the side of his head and he blacked out. His dad stood over him with disgust and spit on him. Leaving him to die there. He wouldn't care anyway.

**x**

'Take him...away?' Kairi asked slowly, she nodded. 'To where?'

'A town called Radiant. It's very far away.'

'Oh, I see...' Kairi took a deep breath, and moved from her bed. 'I'll take you there. School's over anyway.' She forced a smile on her face, and Aqua nodded. 'I'm Kairi Nakamura.'

'Nice too meet you.'

**x**

_'Mom, Where are you going?'_

_That's me._

_'I'm going far away, Roxas.'_

_Mom..._

_'Will you come back?'_

_I remember this._

_'No.'_

_'...Can I come?'_

_'Roxas. I'm so sorry, but you're gonna have to stay here. But I'll be sure to send for you, I promise you Roxas. Me and your sister will be able to find a home for all us.'_

_'When?'_

**x**

Aqua stared at the small dark house, with the broken fence. Her hands over her mouth as she ran to the door. Kairi didn't know whether to follow or not, but she did. Aqua burst through the door and saw a man passed out on a table. She glared at him and looked in each room. She finally came to his room, and saw sitting up against the wall. She screamed and ran to him.

Kairi followed her scream, scared to turn into the room. She paced herself, and when she walked in the room. She stared at the tragic scene and covered her mouth with her hands. Roxas lay in the her rooms, practically dead. She didn't need to see this. She didn't want to see this.

Because, she felt herself not hating him anymore. She found herself wanting to hold him.

'Rox...as?' Aqua whispered in his ear, he twitched. 'It's me, Open your eyes.'

'Kairi...' He mumbled, and Aqua stared at her and Kairi stood at Roxas. 'Kairi...' He said again, and she fell to her knees.

'...My name...Why did he say my name?!' She yelled at Aqua, but Aqua was just as confused as she was. 'Why the fuck...would he say my name?' She asked herself. 'I hate him! I hate Roxas!' She yelled at Roxas, who was barely moving. The color had faded in Kairi's eyes. Aqua listened and tried to wake him up at the same time.

He opened his eyes slowly, breathing heavily. '...It wasn't...I heard her laugh...' Aqua began to shake him, and he became more alert. He looked up at the young women. 'Aqua?' He asked aloud and he heard more heavy breathing. He glanced to the side. 'Kairi?'

'We found you like this.' Aqua started. 'It seems, I've been having all the luck in finding almost dead people today.' She half smiled. 'Are you okay though?'

'Yeah, But - How - Why...I don't - ouch!' He twitched, as the pain in his head became more painful. He put his hand to the side of his head, and held it, pushing pressure against it.

'You're not okay.' Kairi spoke, pulling herself together. 'I'll go get h-help.' She stated, and walked out from his bedroom. When she left the room, she ran down the hallway and out the door. She never wanted to see him, or that place again. She dialed 911 and left.

'Why are -'

'Your mom told me to come and get you, she said she finally found a home for all you. She wants you to come home, Roxas.' Aqua told him. He listened to the unexpected news. 'We'll be leaving this Friday, if you want, she hopes you come.' She glanced around the room. 'And frankly, so do I. I missed you.' And she kissed his forehead.

He blushed furiously. 'Friday? That's three days from now...'

'Yup.' She smiled.

'I'll have to say Bye to my friends...' He answered.

'That's okay.'

'Transfer schools.'

'We'll do that tomorrow.'

'I'll never finish my notebook.'

'That. I don't get.'

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. The medics arrived shortly and carried him away. Asking him questions, and he answered truthfully. But as he was in the midst of something, he could only think about his offer. He was finally being offered to be reunited with his family. His mom and sister, and Aqua. Finally. After so many years.

**x**

The next day at school, everything was much worse. Namine wasn't around. Axel wasn't around either, and Roxas walked the halls alone. With bandaged around his head, and a few patches over the bruises. He then bumped into Kairi, who looked at him angrily.

'Move.'

'Hey, about yes -'

'Nothing happened yesterday. I couldn't careless.' She said coldly.

Roxas was taken back. 'But, I was only -'

'Fuck off, I don't care. Don't you get it already?' She raised her voice.

'Why the hell do yo always need to get off like that? Huh? What the hell is your god damn problem? I didn't fucking do anything to you!'

'Just fucking get out of my life, it would be better without you!'

He laughed. 'Ha! Aren't you the lucky dog? That might come true!!' He turned around, and then stopped. He dug in his bag and through her notebook at her. 'Here's your fucking book, I grabbed the wrong one. Return mine and that's all.' He growled.

The book landed at her feet, she picked it up and turned around.

Something had broken.

The little rich girl didn't want him to leave.

And the poor boy didn't want to leave her.

**x**

End,

**x**

**Notes; **If they weren't so angry at each other, this would be much easier. Well, I'm eager to write the next chapter. To put something in there, I couldn't in this one. So it might be up a little earlier, so yeah. Also, Aqua's my awsome cameo, I just had to put her in here. I don't really know her personality, So I tried. Their relationship shall be mentioned later. Yup, okay, Reviews?


	5. Thunder

**Title; **When I'm with you

**Chapter five;** Thunder

**x**

**Notes; **Chapter Five! Woot! I like this chapter, this one actually came out according to my rough draft. Except maybe the title, but none-the-less it worked out. I hope you like this one as I did, also...Enjoy!

**x**

It was bright and early, the moon was still high in the sky and it was colder then ever. Namine hated the cold, she believed it would start snowing any moment. She sighed and ran into the school. Taking deep breaths, she wished she wore a thicker sweater. Then something fell over her head and it was dark. She took the sweater off her head and turned around. Sora was standing there, with his arms crossed.

'I don't know whats with you girls, wearing the thinnest piece of clothing you got.' He muttered, and she smiled.

'So, we can wear yours.' She put it over her head, and placed it on. His sleeves hanging over her hands, and it went passed her hips. Rather then it being it over sized. It was comfy. She hugged herself and followed Sora down the hallways. No-one was here, it was complete silence in the halls. They came to her locker, and there was no letter.

'I guess we came a _little_ to early.' Sora sighed.

'I guess so, huh?' Namine sighed with him. She slid down one of the lockers and he slid down with her. They both sat there. Thinking of their next plan. But nothing came to mind. 'Well, now what?'

'Maybe they do it after school.'

'Maybe.'

They both went quiet again. It seemed so easy to talk to each other, but it was also very awkward to both of them. They weren't used to it. Not yet. But Namine wanted to break that bridge between the both of them.

'...Are you really marrying Kairi?' She asked out of the blue. 'Rumors are going out everywhere, and it's better to know from the people who are in the rumor.' She smiled.

'Yeah, we are.' She answered her sadly. Namine was shocked by his voice when he answered, it wasn't what she expected. 'Our dads rearranged it when we were younger. So their companies could be one, and their riches could be tripled or something.' He shrugged.

'You want something else, don't you?' She asked kindly.

'I want to photograph, and travel.' He answered, with a mature and thoughtful smile. Namine hadn't seen this smile before. He was lost in thought, as he continued with his dream. 'I want to travel to many countries, find their beauty, and take pictures of that. It's cheesy, I know, but it's what I want.'

'I want...what you want...' Namine whispered, she huddled her knees and smiled dreamily. Sora watched her. 'But, only, I want to draw the beauty...' She closed her eyes, and pictured herself traveling the worlds. 'I want to travel to every exotic place.' She grinned.

They both got up, and seen a piece of paper sticking out from her locker. Sora and Namine looked at each other horrified and ran to it. She quickly pulled it from her locker, and her eyes quickly read the words on the piece of paper.

**You're not listening to me, I hope you know what's coming to you. Sora can't protect you, you can think that, but you're enemies, he can't protect you. And don't think something as stupid as Roxas might. I warned you.**

**You didn't listen.**

Namine trembled, as she dropped the piece of paper. It slowly swayed to the ground and she turned to look at Sora. He had his hand over his mouth. This was getting serious, the threatens could mean a lot of trouble, someone could get hurt.

**x**

Namine walked down the hallways, they were filled with students now and she searched for Roxas. But when she spotted him, she seen bandages all over his face. She stared at him with horror, and turned around. She ran away. It was her fault, completely her fault she thought to herself. She ran to the rooftop and found Sora there, she sat down beside him and cried.

**x**

It was lunch, Axel and Roxas were sitting with Aqua. Roxas told Axel the whole story and Aqua was about to tell them about the rest. They couldn't find Namine anywhere and decided to tell her when they found her. They waited in suspense, then she took a deep breath.

'Do you know why your mom left?' Aqua asked. Roxas shook his head. 'Didn't think so. Your mom had an affair with another man. Now, don't jump to anything horrible. Your dad was cheating on your mom, countless of times. But your mom fell in love with another, and your dad grew jealous when she told him. He tied her down. That's when everything changed.'

'So, that's why she left?' Roxas asked.

'No. The other man left her behind too, but he left something with her. A baby.' Roxas's eyes shot open, this made no sense. He had another sibling? 'You.' Okay, now it didn't make sense at all.

'I don't get it.'

She took another deep breath. 'Your dad knew that you weren't his, and that explains all the hate for you. You don't belong to that cruel man, Roxas. Your mom left you with him because she couldn't afford you when she ran away with us. Me and your sister could get jobs, and your mom. But we had no where to live.'

'But...I remember when you left.'

'We left many years after you were born. So your mom could tell you that she would be sending for you, thus, I came along.' She smiled, and he returned the smile.

'So she left, why?' Axel asked quietly. 'Because of Roxas's dad or that man at his house?'

'No.' Aqua answered.

'Then what?' Axel asked, growing more confused and more interested with this. 'Those seem like good reasons to me.' He shrugged.

'She left because he killed your brother.' Aqua said slowly and calmly. 'Your twin.'

Axel stared at Roxas, and Roxas stared at Aqua. She looked so serious and Roxas couldn't not believe her. His eyes adjusted elsewhere but he couldn't look at one place long. This was too much, it was such a confusing story to hear. It was to much handle, he didn't get it. He looked up at her sadly.

'Twin...Are you kidding me?' He asked, his voice was shaky and scared. 'I had a Twin.' He laughed, but it was a broken laugh. He smiled but his eyes were clearly horrified. Axel placed his hand on his small shoulder, and made sure Roxas knew he was there for him.

'Yes. You were both two when it happened.' He sadly looked at the ground, as the memories played in her head. She was old enough to remember that time. A time she wouldn't forget.

'I see...' Roxas muttered.

'Your mom went through alot, Roxas. Too much for one women to handle.' Aqua pressed on. 'But she's doing well know, we have a house, jobs and your sister is gone off to college after winter.'

'So, Nami's going to college?' He asked, and she nodded. 'What about Mom?'

'She got a job, she's works in the fashion industry.'

Roxas smiled, and could picture their happy family. Living with his mom and sister, and with Aqua. It would be paradise if he would move with them. He had two more days to decided, something was holding him back. Something was telling him to stay behind. He ignored the feeling in his gut. He needed to grasp the story he just heard, and take a hold of reality.

'Well, I'll be heading back to my room at the hotel. Come and sleep over tonight.' She smiled, and he nodded. She walked away from the school yard leaving Axel and Roxas there.

'I can't believe I had someone who looked like me.' Roxas smiled sadly. 'I wonder what he would've been like, I wonder...'

'It would've been to much to handle.' Axel groaned. 'One Roxas is enough, No wait -' His eyes suddenly became dreamy like and Roxas raised an eyebrow. 'Two Roxas's would've been the best!!' He smiled excitedly and became child like. 'Let's go back in time and save him!! Let's do it!! C'mon, C'mon, C'mooooooon.'

'Axel!' He laughed. 'We can't go back in time, it's impossible. But I would, you know.' He smiled at him. Something in his smile called out to Axel. He eyes went wide, and he neared him.

Something was happening. Axel could feel his breath on him, Axel could picture everything he was about too do. Inching his way closer and closer to those soft lips. He shut his eyes, and wanted it to happen. He wanted to kiss Roxas, for the first time he actually wanted that.

'Rox! Axe!' Roxas opened his eyes, and turned around. Axel opened his eyes and was know looking at the back of his head, his head slumped and he groaned. Shaking his head, he looked up at Namine.

'Where've you been?' Roxas asked. Then gasped. Her eyes were puffy and she looked pale. 'Eh? What's wrong?'

'Oh, Nothing.' Namine smiled. 'I'm just tired.'

'Are you sure?' Axel asked normally as possible. She nodded. 'Then, boy, do we have a lot to tell you.' She blinked. 'Starting with his injuries.' Namine lowered her eyes. She took a deep breath and waited for the fault to be hers.

x

Kairi walked down the hallways with a dirty look, she basically told everyone off who annoyed her, including teachers. Sora and Riku followed her in their same old way, but Sora looked the halls for someone in particular. He sighed when he didn't see her, until Kairi stopped and she seen Roxas ahead of her. He was with Namine and Axel, this lightened his day. Despite all the fighting that was about to happen.

'Oh, It's our drama queen.' Roxas was the first one to talk.

'And it's the poor boy who lives in a shack.' She sneered.

Roxas twitched, 'Shut up, you filthy dirty brat.'

'Shove any word in there, Roxas. It won't do anything.'

'Think for yourself.'

They glared at each other. Namine and Sora stayed out of this one, looking at each other unnoticeable. But smiled to them selfs quietly. Roxas wanted to incredibly make her feel what he was feeling. It wasn't hat, no it wasn't. But he didn't know what it is. Kairi, on the other hand, got it. She knew what he was feeling. It was both driving them nuts and aware of each other. Thinking more and more of each other, until they didn't get it.

'Just, whatever, Move.' Kairi pulled back her head, flipping her hair. Looking away from him, no longer able to handle looking into those eyes he had.

He nodded, people who surrounded them gasped loudly. They watched him walk pass her, but they didn't hear him whisper. Just her, just the rich girl could. _'I am.'_ It brushed passed her ears quietly, her mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

Roxas walked in between Sora and Riku, they both turned around to watch him. They were shocked by his unexpected withdraw. Kairi growled, and walked forward with force. Literally stomping down the hallways. Sora smiled secretly at Namine as he walked passed her, and he made sure she saw. Namine smiled back making sure he saw. Riku rolled his eyes, at what he thought, was obvious.

He patted Sora on the shoulder, and he turned around grinning as usual. Riku only returned the smile. 'I seen that.' He teased.

'Eh? Seen what?' Sora blinked, looking completely innocent and child-like.

'You and Namine, You're friends aren't you?' Riku lowered his head, reaching his eyes. Sora stumbled back on to the wall, and Riku raised his hand above his head. His other in his pocket and Sora's face dropped. He was pouting and being cautious of his own friend.

'N-No, of course not!' Sora stammered, his face becoming completely red. 'She's too quiet, annoying and all she does is draw! Besides, I have Kairi and she has all the right features.' Sora stared firmly. But, his gut, it was full of disgust. He was feeling sick, sick of himself.

Riku smirked, 'I see. Good.' Sora stared at him. He was up to something, Sora only rolled his eyes and grinned. Wrapping his arm around his high neck.

'You're sure are awkward.' He laughed, and Riku only played along with his play. They both walked away laughing, but something else was on the tip of their minds. Both of them.

Last class was horrible. No-one talked, everyone was in a terrible pissed of mood. Including Hayner who didn't know what the hell was going on. The tension between Roxas and Kairi seemed to reach everyone in the class, including Tifa who growled away at her desk. Kairi had her chin in her hand and she looked away, as if she didn't care. Roxas sat low in his chair tapping his pencil away.

'What was wrong with you twisted teenagers? Is there that much angst in your pathetic lives?' Tifa asked.

'You have no -' Kairi started.

'right to get off like that.' Roxas finished.

Their peers stared at them. Tifa looked back from Roxas and back to Kairi, raising her eyebrow. Everyone perked up. Roxas shot a glare at Kairi, who rolled her eyes and looked away. Tifa smirked. This was something else, she thought to herself.

'Right? I don't need a stupid right, just a mind and mouth.' Tifa pressed.

'A pretty god -' She once again went.

And he once again finished. 'Damn big mouth.'

Kairi was a ticking bomb at this moment. 'Oh my god, Shut up!'

'I was only helping.' He shrugged, smirking at her.

'I don't need your help!!' She stood up.

He smiled. 'Everyone needs help.'

Tifa watched eagerly, she started something and she liked it. She slowly sat down and waited for it to unfold. Just like that, she waited.

'Well not me!'

'Why not? Last time I checked, you said we were all people and I think all people need help. In one way or another.'

'Look at you! You have bandages all over you face!! You need help with that - that-' She felt them coming, she couldn't hold them in anymore. She growled, kicked down her desk and walked out from the class. Roxas smiled and closed his eyes.

'I'll let the class go early.' Tifa quickly mentioned, and the students quickly rushed out the door. So she wouldn't change her mind. Roxas grabbed his bag and chased after her. He didn't feel the need to do anything, but he simply wanted too. He followed her until the hallway was vacant, and she seemed to be heading for the rooftop.

He ran up the stairs after her. But he figured she didn't notice because she wasn't expecting it. She slammed open the door and she ran to the fence. She literally swung herself at the fence, and cried. Roxas watched her as he stood at the door. She suddenly screamed, and he stood there, taken back. She fell to her knees and continued to hang on to the fence with her hands. Hanging on, clinging to it as tightly as she could.

Her small body was trembling. He walked silently behind her and kneeled down behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she violently pulled away. Falling to her butt and looking up at him terrified, her eyes were colorless and wide.

'What are you doing here?' She asked, and not in her normal cold tone.

'Honestly,' He looked up and then smiled down at her. 'I have no idea. All I know is, I don't hate you and all I know is - I want to try.'

'Try?'

'And be friends.' He shrugged.

'We can't!!' She yelled through her tears.

'No-one has to know.'

'I don't want to be!'

'I do.'

'Why? You hate me - I hate you, I don't get it.'

'When I got hit in the head, I thought I heard my sister laugh.' He closed his eyes. 'But she doesn't have that chime, and I remembered you laughed like that.' He know stared at her. 'It was you I heard laughing, and you were suddenly calling my name. But the more I ran too you...the more I couldn't reach you, no matter how loud I called your name.'

'Thats why -'

'And I was shocked to see you sitting there, so broken and alone looking.' He voice became quiet and shy. 'And I thought to myself, 'Why isn't she laughing?' and then my pain brought me back to reality.' He laughed nervously.

'...You're like me...Broken...You know...' She whipped her eyes, and looked away. 'Only I can't handle it anymore...not alone...'

'Then, people like us should stick together.' He smiled.

'You're leaving...'

'Hmm, I never did want to leave.' He grinned, and she looked taken back. Shocked. 'I have Namine too look after and Axel to take care of. Plus, there's a Hayner after me...' He scratched the back of his head, re-thinking that one over.

'When did you come so mature?' She asked bluntly.

'Eh?'

'Oh, Um, I mean - Wow...'

He smiled, stood up and raised out his hand. 'Come on.' She nodded and took it willingly, he pulled her up and she tripped over her own feet. Falling hard into his chest. Both of their eyes were wide with shock, she didn't know what to do. But this was the first time she's ever heard Roxas's heart beat, and it was beating so fast.

She looked up and his face looked like hers, stupid and dumb. They laughed nervously, and realized it was the first time they laughed together. They quickly shut up and Kairi pulled away. They stood in silence.

Kairi coughed, 'Um, Don't tell anyone. Not anyone at all.'

'I wont if you won't.'

'How is this going to work then? I have a boyfriend! I have Sora, he'll figure it out or something.' She sighed, lowering her head. 'This is gonna...be...so difficult.'

'We have to lie to people we love.' Roxas's voice whispered. 'But, I want to this work.' He looked at her with seriousness and content in his eyes. A look he's never given her.

'Change...is scary.' Kairi muttered.

'Yeah, it is.' He sighed.

Both of them looked at each other, both confused of why this was happening to easy. But they didn't know it was going to be, they didn't want it to be easy. They didn't even try to calm things between them. Not an ounce of trying. They quickly looked away and Roxas was first to leave the rooftop. He gave her a wave, but then stopped half way of waving and smiled nervously as he shut the door behind him. Kairi instantly fell to her knees.

Her heart was racing, it never beaten so fast before. She swore it was skipping beats and it sounded like thunder in her chest. She was weak, she knew that, but she was ready to change that now. She was prepared to change, one step at a time. Her thoughts dwindled, and her notebook fell out from the side of her pocket. She glanced at it, and it was at the last page. But it was the small words in the corner of the last page that caught her full attention.

She picked it up, and her face became apple red. Almost blending in with her hair. Kairi's body was shaking, it was a new moment for her as she re-read the sentence.

_What kind of song are you writing then?_

Her eyes became brighter then usual as tears began to fall down her face. This was the first time the little rich girl didn't cry because something pained her. The very first time.

**x**

Roxas skated down the street, letting the wind play with his already wild blond hair. He turned corners quickly and jumped over anything that was in his way. He was heading down to the hotel, and ready to tell Aqua his decision. He was going to stay in that house with that man, but he wasn't staying for himself. He was staying for his two best friends and Kairi. He wanted to stay because of her, and that only made him feel all strange inside. He couldn't put his finger on it really. This feeling.

He turned one more corner and stopped in front of the white Hotel. He climbed the stairs and literally ran to the door. He knocked on the door, Number 56. He waited for her to answer as he tapped his foot. He could hear her walking to the door, and when the door opened.

'Hey A - Mom?' The dumbstruck Roxas fell back and landed on his butt. He looked up with an exasperated look on his face. His face dropped. His eyes wide.

The thin women stood at the door, with her hands in front of her as she smiled. She had long blond hair that reached her thighs. Light brown eyes, and she had Roxas's face in a more girly way. Tears piled in her eyes as she flung herself at Roxas. Wrapping her hands around the boys neck. He remained still, paralyzed as he was. He spoke.

'...Mom?' He asked again, more quietly this time. She shook her head 'No', and continued to cry on his shoulder. 'Then who - Nami...' She nodded this time. Roxas wrapped his one arm around her small frame and she only hung on more tightly. She pulled away but still managed to keep her arms around his neck. She smiled at him, tears still falling.

'I'm so glad your alive, Roxas! Aqua told me what happened to you yesterday and when I finally had the guts to go and visit you at the hospital. You were already gone.' She choked. 'I'm so happy that I finally get to see you, you don't how much I always wanted this...'

'Nami...' He looked away, her eyes fixed on him. She pulled her arms away and placed them over her mouth. She knew what was coming and she didn't want that. Roxas could feel his heart tearing in two, it was ripping and he could feel it. It was the most frightening feeling. 'I'm...staying...'

'But - Mom! She misses you!' She managed to say through her broken voice. 'Me and Aqua want you too...'

'I've known you since your mom took me in, Roxas.' Aqua spoke above them. Her eyes closed and her arms crossed. 'I love you and any decision you make.' She smiled at him. 'I just hope you know what your doing.'

'I don't...' He answered. 'But that's okay.' He grinned. Then he looked at Nami in the eyes, placing his hand under her chin, making her look at him. 'I love you Nami, and tell mom I love her too. One day I'll come visit and on that day, I'll stay.' He promised.

'I feel like the younger...sister.' She laughed nervously, but nodded and decided to let go of her brother once again. 'I know you will.' She smiled

**x**

'Hey, Sora, meet me in the middle of the market.'

Namine was walking home, with her quiet smile and her hands behind her back. She felt released, she felt more calmer. She was glad Roxas's pains weren't her fault, but at the same time she felt sorry she wasn't there for him. It was a mixed feeling. A huge gust of wind blew her way, it was shivering cold. She whined, holding herself. Because of the wind she couldn't hear the footsteps creeping behind her.

Suddenly, huge arms wrapped around her. Hugging her completely. She could feel his heart beat behind her head. Then she was quickly spun around and forced to look into those sharp blue turquoise eyes. The sliver hair falling on her face. Her innocent eyes stared into his hungry ones, Ones that looked right into her and knew what she wanted. Namine gulped and Riku smirked. His nose touched hers, and their lips were inches apart.

And then she suddenly remembered why she had a crush on him.

'Hey, Namine.' He said in a quiet voice. A seductive mature voice, it was like liquid in her ears and that liquid gave her heart energy to suddenly beat harder. It was an energy drink to make her wild and yet frozen at the same time. It was a curse.

'H-Hey Riku...' She whispered. He raised an eyebrow, he wouldn't have believe she had spoken if he wasn't so close to her. He chuckled at her embarrassment, her eyes trying to get away from his. But she wasn't even trying to get away. 'Um...'

Out the blue, in the middle of the street, in between dozens of people, really unexpected. His strong lips crushed her soft pink ones. Her eyes couldn't possibly get any wider, or her mind couldn't possibly think any further. She was in tranced as his mouth forced hers open. Her face became scarlet when she remembered this was her first real kiss. His tongue was searching hers and she found herself searching his. She never imagined such a thing before.

'I like you, Namine. In fact - I think I find myself falling in love with you.' He whispered, as he pulled away from her. Her eyes were still shut, she tried to grab a hold of air. 'Please, will you be mine fully?'

Namine was scared, she was frightened. She didn't know what to think of this, was this real? Was this happening? But - it couldn't. It was Riku, one of Kairi's best friends and Roxas's true enemy. She couldn't possibly betray her friends just like that. She couldn't leave Axel and Roxas like it was okay, she couldn't - she wouldn't.

'...I can't...' She choked out. 'I have Axel and Roxas, if they ever found out -'

'No-one will find out. In fact, I'm sick of this whole Rich versus Poor battle. It's completely pointless.' He sighed. 'Sora and Kairi will probally be the only ones I tell, and don't worry they won't do anything about it as long as they can go about with their lives.' He promised Namine and she stared at him.

'I...don't know.'

'Namine...'

'Riku. You know, I've always liked you and when you waved at me that morning. I was so happy, so very happy.' She shut eyes tightly. 'I guess...Yeah.'

'I'm glad.' He smiled, and kissed her forehead. She became quiet and shy. He grabbed a hold of her small hand and walked her down the street. 'I'll take you home.'

There, in the background one of the people in crowd was the brunette boy. He stared mindlessly at Namine and Riku walking away. They matched as the perfect couple. His mind didn't know what to think of the situation, his heart was beating to fast. His throat was too dry, and he was growing to angry to even begin to think anything, anyway. Why was it always him who saw these things? Roxas and Kairi, now Riku and Namine. Where did this leave him? What was happening?

'But...he told me to meet him...here...' He muttered. But Namine was locked in his mind, her laugh and her cute personality. Her laugh was clear as a bell and he wanted to rid her. He had no chance now. Chance? He had Kairi, he wasn't supposed to think of a chance. He growled and walked away alone.

**x**

There was a tap at his window, Roxas blinked and stumbled to his feet. He ran to his window and opened it. No-one was there. Then Kairi popped up from below, he yelped and fell back. She giggled and he rolled his yes. She let herself in, and climbed in through his window. He watched her as she glanced around the poorly painted room.

'I didn't want to pass your dad. I think, I'd be scared of him.' She laughed nervously and sat down in front of him. 'Speaking of dads, mine got mad at me.'

'At least he doesn't toss Vodka bottles at you.' He laughed half hearted. 'How come?'

'Oh, Sora hasn't been around that often and he told me not to loose grip of that relationship. Then he called me a whore and slut, he thinks I'm sleeping around.' She sighed, lowering her eyes. 'I didn't know where to go and So, I came here.' She smiled. 'I have a place to run away too now.'

'It's not much.' He shrugged.

'It's enough.' She looked at him.

'Thanks.'

'No problem.'

'Being friends with you is easy. It's very simple, it's not as complicated as yelling at you everyday.' She laughed, and he laughed with her. 'But, tomorrow, when I yell at you. It's not true, well it never was, actually...I only used words to hurt you.'

'I think...I did too...'

'I figured, I'd just ignore you and pretend your not there. Also, I think I'm gonna try and make this relationship with Sora work. After all, I am gonna spend the rest of my life with him.'

'Really? So you two are engaged?'

'Really. Since we were young. I don't hate Sora -'

'But you don't love him?'

'How do you -'

'always finish your sentences?' He smirked.

She pouted, 'Exactly.'

'I don't know.' He shrugged, laying back on his hands and looked at his ceiling. 'You're not as a complicated person as I thought you would be. I thought you'd be impossible, You are stubborn, I'll give you that. But your...easy to understand because I'm trying to understand.'

'Oh...Yeah?'

'Yup.'

'I got your notebook, that's the other reason I came by.' She pulled it out from her pocket, and he watched her. She handed it over to him. 'Here.' She got up, and headed back to the window. She climbed on it and was sitting on the window seal. He was right behind her as she jumped into his yard and turned around. Her hands were on the window seal.

He touched the hand with the bandages and looked at it, 'You should be more careful, you know?'

'I'd say.' She put her hand to the side of his head. They both chuckled. She turned around and she was gone from his yard. He sighed and threw himself on his flattened bed, and smiled to himself.

They were gonna finally make up for all the years they missed, as being friends. Where it all started, where it all began - it was finally coming together. Something was happening.

It was like Thunder, it was coming strong and loud.

**x**

End,

**x**

**Notes; **So it's a new beginning for all their relationships. Roxas and Kairi, Sora, Namine and Riku. Axel and Roxas. And where the hell is Hayner and Olette? Haha. Oh, and the reason I picked Nami as Roxas's sister name is because it means 'Wave'. I was just gonna name her wave, but I don't know. The whole Roxas and Axel scene made my heart race...It was intense, I can't wait to put more of that in here, Mwhahaha. Well, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Crissrossed Friendship

**Title; **When I'm with you

**Chapter Six;** Crisscrossed Friendships

Namine rolled around in her bed, wrapping around in her blankets. She was becoming excited over nothing and everything, she was incredibly giddy and then she fell off her bed. She layed sprawled on her wooden floor. She smiled goofily and couldn't take it off her face. Her arms and legs were spread, she was breathing heavily. Everything was beginning to look okay for her.

Her happiness was quickly taken away as her door flung open, she looked up. Only she was looking upside down at her mom. A women who was tall and wore make up that was caked on. Her dirty blond hair was tied in a sloppy bun, and she wore the miniest skirt in the world. Tall high boots and a skimpy tank-top. Namine groaned and rolled over, looking at her mother with disgust.

'Mom, you're home?' She asked, with not caring voice. 'That's new.' She muttered.

'Oh, don't be so snooty and come help your mother do dishes.' She instructed, Namine climbed to her feet and followed her mom into their small kitchen. Namine grabbed a dry towel and waited for the wet dishes to be passed into her sink. They were both quiet, the only sound between them was the water that splashed around. 'Namine,' Her mom finally said.

'What?'

'What's with you and that fucking tone? Can't I talk to my daughter a normal level anymore?' Her mother snorted, dropping the dishes in the sink. 'What's your problem?'

'You!' She answered, not daring to look at her. 'You make me sick.' She muttered coldly, and then were was slap to her face before she knew it. She looked up at her mother, who glared down at her as if she were a bug.

'You little tramp.'

'ME?' Namine was stunned, and laughed at her mother. 'I don't go around sleeping with men for money!!'

'I do that for you!!'

'If you ever wanted to do anything for me, you would get a freaking' normal job! It's not that damn hard, you know?'

Her mother snorted and walked away from the kitchen. Namine shook her head and continued to do the dishes. This was her life at home with her mom. They weren't poor, but they lived poor because of her job. The whole town knew how her mother acted, what she was and what she did. Namine had a bad background and no-one liked her. Expected Sora and Axel, and now Riku. She smiled at his name, and couldn't stop thinking of his kiss.

'Riku...'

**x**

They both shut their notebooks and looked at each other, grinning. They were in a vacant classroom in the school. Sitting in the back behind one of those massive Science desks. It was their recent discovery for a hideout, this was their third period, since they both had a spare during this time.

'People are gonna find out,' Kairi started. But then smirked, 'But I love all the adrenaline behind all this secrecy.'

'Talking about secrecy, I haven't seen Namine this morning. Only in first and then she was gone before me and Axel got to her.'

'Riku's been the same, for awhile now.'

'I sat with Namine in detention, but we weren't allowed to talk. So I couldn't talk with her.' He went on. 'Tomorrow's Sunday, So I figured I'd take her out on a date.'

'Do you like Namine?' Kairi wondered.

'Hm? No, not like that.' He shook his head. 'I only been with one girl.' He finished, and Kairi stared at him. But then nodded.

'I've only been with one guy. I get it.' She smiled.

'Let me ask you a few questions. Just to update my creepy stalker notebook about this girl I know.' He smirked, and she nodded with a stupid smile on her face.

'So, I was wondering what her favorite _song_ was?' He pressed on the word more, hinting her and she got it. He smiled at her intensely, obviously getting a kick out of this. 'Her top five songs to be exact.'

She chuckled. 'Wonderwall, One headlight, When it rains, Who knew and Stay close Don't go.' She finished in one great sentence, taking a deep breath.

'All love songs.' He said, he finished writing the last song done. Before he could speak again, they heard the door open and they quickly hugged each other out of fright. Then quickly let go after they realized what they were doing. 'Who do you think that is?' Roxas whispered to her.

Kairi shrugged and began to stand up, peaking over the counter. She horrified of what she seen. The boy lightly placed the girl on one of the counters. Kairi's hair stuck out and she sat back down, squished beside him. He looked at her and her face was flushed. He decided to take a peak for himself. Roxas looked over the counter and it was his turn to feel awkward. The boy was going up her skirt. They were familiar.

'HAY -' Kairi shoved her hand in front of his mouth and pulled him down. He landed awkwardly in her chest. But she wouldn't let him go as he squirmed to get free. She didn't realize as she kept her full concentration on Hayner and Olette. But he managed to mumble and she looked down, and shoved him to the ground.

'You perv!' She whispered angrily.

'Oh, shut up. You shoved me there!' He whispered back.

She rolled her eyes, and they both sat there in complete quietness. Then she moaned and their hearts jumped as they covered their ears as tightly as possible. But they couldn't block out the sounds and kisses they made. It was incredibly uncomfortable. They squished in together, eyes shut and ears covered. Scared they might get caught.

After what seemed to be forever, they were silence in the room. Kairi looked at Roxas. They both peaked over the counter top. They were both gone. Roxas stood up, pulled up Kairi. They both let out sighs of relief. Then – they burst out laughing. It was the most stupidest thing they ever witnessed together. After moments of laughs, they were out of breath.

'That was completely unexpected!' Kairi laughed a bit more.

Roxas nodded. 'I know! I thought Hayner was having trouble with them. But I guess he took my Romeo advice.'

'Romeo advice?' Kairi raised her eyebrow.

'Yeah. Since Olette is rich and Hayner isn't, they had to break it off when they entered high school and they both still loved each other. So Hayner was kind of stalking me to find a way to be friends with you, So they can be together.'

'So...Is that why you're friends with me?' Kairi asked quietly.

Roxas shook his head. 'No. I didn't want to be friends with you over that, in fact I didn't want to be your friend at all.' He looked away. 'But, I told him to just be with her despite what they were going through. Now it's really Romeo and Juliet, only Hayner and Olette.' He chuckled.

'I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was keeping other people apart. Like you and Sora...' She added slowly.

Roxas's mouth fell open. 'You knew about that?'

'Yeah. He has this old photo album, and I saw you in there. I was so jealous he got to be friends with you.' She smiled. 'But now we're friends and I'm glad.'

'Me too.'

**x**

Axel walked in circles in the courtyard alone, he was scared. Something almost happened yesterday. He was so sure of himself yesterday, but now, it drove him completely nuts. He wished he didn't think like that. But every time he thought of Roxas, it wasn't that normal kind of thinking. It was that crush kind of thinking. He slumped on a bench and groaned. He watched the clouds swim by in the sky.

'Axe?' He looked up, and Namine was staring at him innocently. Her hands behind her back, smiling away carefree. 'Are you okay?'

'No. I think I'm in love with my best friend.' He answered, desperate for help and any advice at all. He didn't think he could do this alone. 'It's all too much for me.'

Namine nodded and sat down beside him. 'It's all too much for anyone. To have a relationship or a crush on someone. Even if you can't reach them, no matter how close.' She started. Axel listened to her, he watched her. She was so senear. 'But you never know until you try.' She gave him a confident smile.

'I guess so...'

'I'm sure he'll give you a Roxas-like answer, no matter what his answer might be.'

'I know...'

'It's still not easy, huh?'

'Nope.'

They both looked at each other and laughed. Axel wrapped his arm around her and Namine snuggled in closer. They both sat there in a peaceful way. The court yard was seemingly empty, so it was quiet. Axel continued how to think about he would tell Roxas. The more he thought he'd confess the more dramatic the scene came out, he sighed gloomily at them. They straight out silly and he pictured Roxas laughing at him.

'Speaking of Roxas, I think I'll go find him. I think he's been trying to talk with me.'

'I'll come.'

'Huh? Oh, that's alright.'

'Eh?'

'I'm going to my locker, and gonna walk around first though. I just might bump into him is all.'

'Very convincing.'

Namine only smiled, and Axel shrugged. She walked from the court yard and left Axel to his own thoughts. But it still wouldn't help, so he grew frustrated and decided to leave it as it was. That was his solid his answer. He was sure it was.

_'I'm Axel Ichiro!'_

_'Um. Roxas Tsukahara.'_

_'What are doing out in the rain?'_

_'Running away.'_

_'By sitting down?'_

_'...I got lost.'_

Axel laughed to himself. He could see that memory so clearly that was so long ago. He wasn't in love with him then. What changed? What happened? Axel slapped his forehead and groaned. He layed up against the bench.

**x**

Riku held Namine in his arms strongly, and she delightfully took advantage of that. She loved being held by him, his strong arms and his hard body. Namine couldn't stop smiling, she loved all of this way too much. She only wished he didn't kiss her so unexpectedly and so hard. In between most of their kisses, she needed air. He always took her breath away and she couldn't breath.

Namine looked into his aqua eyes with huge innocent questionable eyes. 'Riku...This is too unexpected...to fast...' She muttered.

He grinned, kissed her forehead. 'I just can't keep my hands off you.' He said truthfully.

She blushed, 'Even so...'

'Okay, okay.' He kissed her forehead again. 'I'll take it easy.'

**x**

Sora stood in near Namine's locker, and he waited for the culprit. He didn't really go to class, he just waited and waited for another letter. He poked his head around the corner every now and then. But no-one came and no letter appeared. He slid down, and pushed his hair back. It only fell forward and pointed back up. He looked to the side of him and could only picture Namine sitting there, with her dreamy eyes and quiet giggles. He groaned.

'This is so stupid! I'm in love with Kairi.' It sounded like such a threat, every time he said it. But then he sighed, finally giving up. 'No, I'm in love with Namine.' He closed his eyes and pictured them walking away hand in hand. Knowing Riku, he seduced her already and that only made him sicker.

But it thoughts were quickly thrown as Axel walked passed him. He jumped up startled, and they looked at each other for an instant. Glared, and he walked away. Sora slumped his head and decided to look at the locker one last time. There it was, the letter. Sora ran too it and pulled it out from the locker. Before he could read it though, something hit him, Axel. He looked down the aisle and he was no longer there.

He tore it open; **Hurt, Aren't you Sora? **His eyes were wide with fear. **I seen them in the street, he kissed her so passionately, didn't he? **He bit his lip, and dared himself to continue. **I don't think I have to worry about you and her now. **Sora growled and crumbled the small piece of paper, shoved it in the garbage and walked away. He had it coming to him, He had no right to love Namine. Not after all the torture he put her thought all through middle school. He had no right.

But that forgiving smile, he stopped, it twisted him so bad.

'Sora!' Kairi's voice came from behind her. She had a huge smile pressed on her face and he looked taken back. She's never smiled like that before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her back. 'I seen Hayner and Olette going at it in the Empty Science room.' She laughed.

Sora raised his eyebrow, 'And that doesn't bug you?'

'Nah.' She shook her head, and then her eyes widened. That wasn't the type of thing she would say, she wouldn't even except the fact that a rich and poor were together. 'I guess not...' She mumbled and let go of his neck.

He chuckled, wrapped his own arms around her and kissed her. Kairi was taken back, it took her sereval seconds to realize who she was kissing and why she was kissing him. Sora's soft lips were so magical, his kisses meant something, his touch...She closed her eyes and was drowned out by them.

_Roxas..._

Her eyes widened, she pushed back Sora and covered her mouth. Looking horrified, her face was flushed and puzzled. Why did he suddenly pop into her mind? Kairi was utterly scared and confused. She didn't understand and Sora watched her. Sora raised his eyebrow and could only wonder what happened. But then he remembered seeing Roxas leave her house. He sighed, he can't even have the girl he didn't want. He shut eyes and thought everything was messed.

'Sora, I love you.' Kairi suddenly said. His eyes opened and he looked at her, she seemed embarrassed and shy about it. This wasn't Kairi, the confident sarcastic girl he knew. 'I love you very much...'

'I love you too, Kairi. You mean alot to me.' He promised. Kairi nodded, looked up at him and smiled widely. He stared at her, his heart thumped against his chest. But before he could think any further, he seen Axel and Roxas walking down the hall, laughing and talk. Roxas wasn't watching were he was walking and bumped into Kairi.

Sora watched.

Roxas and Kairi looked at each other, shocked and awkward. Roxas scratched the back of his head and growled. 'Watch were you're going.' He tried to act mean.

'Why don't you?' She shot back.

They both huffed and Roxas went on his way. Axel eyed the both of them and looked back at Roxas who was know looking at the ground. He didn't seem as chirpy as he did a few seconds ago, Axel wondered. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and shoved his cheek against his. He always did this, but this was the first time he ever thought about it.

'We should go on a date.'

'Eh?'

Axel chuckled, 'I meant the three of us. Me, you and Nam. We haven't done that in awhile and it could lighten every bodies spirits.'

'Maybe. I was thinking of a date earlier.' Roxas mused, and then shook his head. 'But we need to find Nam first before we plan anything.'

'Last time I saw her, she was looking for you.'

'Well, she isn't here now.' Roxas sighed.

'I don't why, but I think she's keep something from us.' Axel thought a loud, then shrugged. 'Just might be me though.'

'Maybe.' Truth was. He thought something was up too. But he's been dealing with so much lately, he hasn't been paying attention to things he should. He sighed again as he looked up at Roxas.

'Hey, When you do think your sister might come back?'

Roxas shrugged. 'I have no idea. But, you know, I want to find my brothers grave. So I can finally meet him.' He smiled to himself.

'Can I come...?' Axel quietly asked.

'Sure! If anybody wants to meet him, I want it to be you!' He beamed at Axel.

There it was again. The feeling in his gut that told him 'do it'. Axel stared at the short boy before him, with his blue eyes and golden blonde hair. So oblivious to how Axel was feeling. Axel looked away from him shocked at himself. When did he start feeling like this? He continued to ask over and over. The two of them walked down the hall together. He felt this extreme feeling to grab a hold of Roxas.

'Axel?'

'YEAH?' He squeaked loudly.

Roxas laughed. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'll be alright.'

**x**

Sora and Namine sat on the rooftop, staring at the city. It wasn't a big city but it wasn't small either. They sat in quietness side by side. They both wanted to say something to each other. But the courage it took to talk to one another. Suddenly a huge gust of wind came and pushed back their hair. Their blue eyes squinting in the wind. When it stopped, they looked at each other and then quickly looked away.

'Sora...'

'Yeah?'

'I'm going - going out - going out -' Her soft whispers mumbled in the wind. Sora looked at her with content eyes. '...with...Riku.' Namine shut her eyes and waited for him to yell. But he said nothing and she looked at him. He was staring at her with a smile.

'I'm glad you told me.' He started kindly. 'I don't think Riku's the best choice, but I'm happy for the both of you. He is my best friend after all.' His heart ached at the last two words. He looked away and stared at the ground sadly. Namine blinked. Then she raised his hand and pulled his cheeks, to force a smile on his face.

'Smile.' She grinned.

'Ow - ow - ow - ow!' He yelled, and she pulled back with a worried look on her face. Then he grinned at her. Namine's mouth fell open. Then the door swung open as the chrome door slammed against the wall. Sora turned around and Namine stared the doorway. Riku stood there staring at the door with a scared look on his face.

'Oops.' He let out. Namine got to her feet and ran to him. 'Namine!' He said as he saw her running at him. He opened his arms, and she wrapped her small arms around his strong body.

'How'd you know I was up here?' She asked, kissing his lips lightly.

'You weren't anywhere else.' He shrugged, kissing her back. Then he spotted Sora sitting there with a estranged look on his face.

'Oh! I told Sora...I hope you don't mind...We're friends...and -'

Riku placed his finger on her mouth. 'It's okay. Sora's my best friend. I trust him completely.' Riku waved at him, and Sora waved back. He climbed to his feet walking slowly to him. 'Sora?'

'Hey Riku. I won't tell anyone.' He smiled wildly. 'Don't worry.'

'I won't.' Riku answered.

Namine watched the both of them talk. She found them very distant for Best friends, Sora nodded and walked away. Riku nodded back, then looked back at Namine with gentle eyes.

'We should go to the movies tomorrow night.'

'Really? It's Sunday too!' She smiled. 'I'll go with you Riku!'

'I'm glad.'

Namine blushed. Her heart began to race faster. She loved this moment and everything that was happening to her. It was better for her at school then home. It was way better for her.

Sora stopped at the end of the third staircase, he leaned up against it. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He felt completely torn apart. He was with the girl he didn't love, his so called best friend was, and his real best friend didn't like him anymore. What happened? He could ask himself, and he couldn't answer. He shut eyes. He felt empty and vacant. He didn't want to face anybody. He wanted to be alone with Namine. He wanted her.

He stood up straight and walked away. He needed to find someone to talk too. He couldn't talk to Kairi about, not Riku or anyone else he was close with. He needed to talk with Roxas.

**x**

**Honestly, I don't you think you should come over.**

**Honestly, I think you're in over your head.**

**But! If he's drunk I won't be able to protect you! He's too strong for me when he's like that!**

Kairi stared at the piece of paper in her hands. 'Protect you..' She whispered quietly, and she looked at Roxas in the seat beside her. He was busy writing away. They both were in detention, and Tifa was gone. But she left a voice recording behind so if they talked, they would have to write a whole new notebook. Kairi rolled her eyes and wrote back on the piece of paper, tossing it back on his desk.

**What if he's not drunk? If he is, we'll just never mind it. But if he isn't; I'm coming over whether you like it or not.**

Roxas chuckled, and quickly wrote on the piece of paper.

**Wow. The girl I hate most wants to come over. -laughs-**

Kairi rolled her eyes.

**Wow. The boy I hate won't let me see his crappy dad.**

**Nice come back.**

**Shut up.**

**We're not even talking...**

**...I'll hurt you**

Roxas grinned at her, and she only chuckled. Then Tifa walked in. Roxas quickly shoved the note into his pocket. The small women stood at the door and watched them write in their notebook. To her surprise, they both looked alright with it now. The expressions on their faces changed from sour to calm. Tifa smiled, she was proud of herself. She coughed fakely and they both looked at her.

'You may go early. I have crappy papers to mark.'

They both rose, and left quietly. No fighting, she thought. She definatly felt proud of her work.

When they walked out, their friends were waiting for them. Kairi walked to her friends and Roxas walked to his without any words. They went down separate halls, but when they walking away, they both turned their eyes to each other and gave a little wave. Since they became secret friends, the schools been calmer and less fights between them in classes. The school was a quiet place. If they didn't fight, there was no reason for others too.

**x**

Roxas jumped of his skateboard. It was the long weekend, and he needed money for his secret Santa. He stared at his house. He wouldn't be able to afford a present. He layed back his head and gloomily walked into his house. His dad was passed out on the couch. Roxas gulped and tip-toed past him walking into his room. When he quietly shut his door, Sora was sitting on his bed. Roxas dropped everything in a instant. There was loud crash through-out the house.

Roxas's body tensed, and he placed his head to the door. There were no foot-steps being made. He sighed of relief, and he turned back to Sora.

'How long have you been here?' He asked. It was a stupid question and it sounded even stupider when the question escaped his lips.

'Not long. I skipped last period and came here.' He shrugged.

Now it was awkward between the both of them. Sora and Roxas. The unrequited friendship was unbearable. Roxas didn't hate the fact that he was here, and Sora didn't mind it either. They didn't looked at each other. Nothing happened, until Roxas swallowed his breath and looked at him.

'What are you doing here?' He asked in a normal tone.

'I need to talk to you.' Sora said. He was obviously trembling, his hands shaking within one another in front of him. His arms on his knees. He looked up at him with those huge eyes. 'Roxas.'

'...About?' Roxas lingered with his word. Afraid to hear what he had to say. Maybe he knew about him and Kairi. Maybe he was here to threaten him. Maybe -

'I want us to be friends again.' Sora said quickly.

Roxas stared at him and Sora stared back. If Roxas didn't know Sora any better, he was dead serious. The look on his face was not lieing. They both didn't say anything, they only looked at each other. No-one looked away until there was a knock on the door. Roxas's mind raced at that minute. That would be Kairi at his door. And her boyfriend was sitting on his bed. No-one was supposed to know about their friendship. This wasn't supposed to happen.

'Crap.' Was all Roxas said.

**x**

End,

**x**

**Notes; Huh. I wonder what keeps writing this story more then my other ones. I wrote this way before school and since summer came. I had no time to post it! I was busy being lazy, then busy doing everything and then I went on a two week trip. And now – it is up. Reviews, please?**


End file.
